The Tenoh's
by apl85
Summary: A Tenoh is getting married...Someone is about to meet the parents. It's better then it actually sounds.
1. Chapter One

The Tenoh's 

Author's Note: I had the hardest time trying to think of a title for this story. This idea just came to me and it wouldn't leave my mind so I decided to write it out even though I have many stories unfinished. Oh well…hope you enjoy reading it.

---------------------------------------------

A jet black 2005 Mustang stopped in front of a thirty story building, pulling around the side of the building the driver inside took out a card from their wallet and stopped the car in front of a large garage door. They slid the card into a box beside the entrance of the garage; the door slowly began to open making a cracking noise as the gears of the door brought the door up. The driver revved the engine and slowly drove the car inside the garage making sure not to hit the poles that marked the end of the curb and the beginning of the parking spots. The black Mustang parked beside a silver Mazda which belonged to the driver's partner. The driver's door opened and out stepped a tall blonde holding two bags filled of take out food, the blonde walked over to the elevator and pushed the button.

The elevator doors dinged opened and the blonde stepped inside and pushed 30 on the panel, the elevator doors opened at the thirtieth floor and the blonde stepped out and made their way over to apartment number 3026 while they carefully got the keys out of their jean pant pocket and opened the door. The apartment was dark except for the flashing of the television screen in the living room. The blonde put the two bags of food in the kitchen and quietly went into the living room were a figure lied on the couch. A smile formed on the blonde's face at the scene before her -her girlfriend was curled into a little ball fast asleep with the most beautiful content smile on her face. The blonde stood there not wanting to wake her, she knelt down on the carpet before her and stared at her face, she slowly brought her hand up and caressed the cheek of her lover. The aqua haired goddess moved her head into the blonde's hand and slowly opened her tired eyes; she smiled at the blonde before her.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey sleeping beauty, time for dinner." The blonde stood from her kneeling position and offered her her hand. The sleeping beauty took the offered hand and stood from her sleeping position and followed her blonde lover into the kitchen. They eat their dinner in silence, just glad to be in each others presence.

"Thanks for getting dinner Ruka, it was very good." The aqua haired woman stood from her spot and took her dishes over to the sink to be washed later.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Haruka put her dishes in the sink beside Michiru's, Haruka flipped off the light in the kitchen and joined Michiru in the living room. She sat beside Michiru on the couch and wrapped her arm around her shoulder; Michiru leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder and brought her feet up on the couch. The smell of Haruka's cologne lingered by Michiru's nose, she closed her eyes and breathed in the wonderful smell.

"How are you feeling Michi?" Haruka looked down into a tired face that she loved so much. Michiru opened her eyes and looked into concerned teal eyes.

"I'm better now that your home." She took the blonde's hand in hers and lightly squeezed it; Haruka brought Michiru's hand up to her mouth and lightly kissed it. The past five days Michiru had the flu, her appetite was slowly coming back but she still didn't have all her strength back yet from her fever she encountered the first two days.

The sound of soft breathing was heard; Haruka looked down at Michiru and a loving smile came to her face. Michiru had fallen asleep in her strong arms; Haruka brushed away a strand of aqua hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. _'I hope you are back to your healthy self soon Michi,'_ Haruka kissed her on the forehead; Michiru mumbled something in her sleep.

Haruka carefully stood from the couch trying not to wake her and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, Michiru curled herself closer to Haruka's body heat. She gently laid her on the bed and covered her up with a thick comforter, she bent over and placed a kiss on her cheek,

"Sweet dreams Michiru." She made her way to the door and closed it quietly then walked back into the living room to watch some television.

------------------------------------------

The room was pitch black, the only thing seen was the digital clock that read 1:38 am. A squeak came from the bed as the person asleep turned over, a hand rested upon an empty spot next to her. Tired eyes opened a bit, 'Haruka?' Her love was not there, the spot was cold from the night's chilly air. She slipped out of bed and her feet hit the soft carpet, she hugged herself as she made her way out of the room. In the living room the television screen was on but no sound came from it. On the couch laid Haruka who was fast asleep, curled up as tight as possible trying to keep warm.

"Haruka," she kneeled down in front of her and whispered, "Haruka," she caressed the blonde's cheek.

"Hmm…" Michiru smiled as the blonde slowly opened her tired eyes.

"Why didn't you come to bed?" She looked into her love's eyes.

"I didn't want to disturb you," the blonde's voice was full of sleep. Michiru took hold of Haruka's hand and helped her up off the couch, the blonde didn't protest, she allowed Michiru to pull her into the bedroom and into bed. Michiru moved as close as possible to Haruka and laid her arm on her stomach -as Haruka laid on her back- while she leaned her head against her chest and closed her eyes. She finally could find sleep now that her 'heater' was in the bed with her.

------------------------------------------

In the kitchen sat Haruka who had a piece of toast in her left hand and in her right hand was an envelope from the mail yesterday. In the left corner of the envelope was the name of her parents, _'Why would they send me something?'_ She thought as she took a bite of her toast. _'I haven't seen them for over five years,'_ Haruka flipped the envelope over and looked at the back, it was blank. She let out a sigh and put her toast on the plate and slowly ripped opened the envelope. Inside a purple piece of paper was neatly folded three times, she took it out and slowly unfolded it. At the top in bold black letters 'You're invited to attend the Wedding of Jasutin Tenoh and Hirari Mira,' a small smile crossed Haruka's lips, '_Jasutin is finally getting married.'_ The sound of footsteps came into the room and two arms were wrapped around the blonde's waist,

"What are you smiling about?" Michiru leaned her chin on Haruka's shoulder and looked over at the piece of paper she held in her hands.

"Who's that??" Michiru grabbed the last piece of toast from Haruka's plate and took a bite. Haruka chuckled at her,

"I see you got your appetite back." She turned around in the chair and faced Michiru who let go of her.

"My cousin Jasutin is getting married in July," she looked down at the paper and smiled at the memory of their last encounter. It was over six years ago, Haruka was nineteen and Jasutin was sixteen, Jasutin wanted her to teach him how to drive and let's just say they will never forget it.

"I haven't seen him or my family since I moved here." She stood from her chair and took the empty plate over to the sink to wash it. A sad expression shun from her eyes as she looked into the reflection of the water in the sink. A sigh escaped her lips; she turned to face Michiru who sat in the chair she just sat in.

"I have to go to work now," she glanced at the clock on the wall above Michiru's head. She walked over to her and gently kissed her on the top of the head.

"See yeah later," she headed for the door and opened it then left Michiru sitting there all by herself. Michiru sat there still staring at the spot Haruka stood a few seconds ago, that sad look she gave her concerned her very much. Haruka wasn't the type of person who talked about her family, the only thing she told her was that she moved away from them and she hadn't talk to them for over a year and hadn't seen them even longer. Michiru took hold of the invitation and reread it, _'July isn't to far away.'_ She stood from her seat and walk off into the bedroom bringing the paper with her.

---------------------------------------------

Haruka's black Mustang pulled into a parking spot at the race track. She got out and walked over to the entrance of the track. Then headed to the locker room, she opened her locker and got her coveralls out and put them on.

"Hey Haruka, how's your girlfriend doing?" Her friend entered the locker room; he was covered with oil and grease.

"She's doing much better." Haruka zipped up her coveralls and headed out to the garage were all the race cars were being tuned up for the up coming race. She headed over to the car she was working on yesterday, the driver had complained that there was something wrong with the throttle and she had to figure it out, after all she was the mechanic.

--------------------------------

Keys raddled as they were slide into the lock of the apartment, Haruka quietly stepped inside and shut the door as quietly as possible. The sun had set along time ago when she got off of work and it was even later when she returned home. She put her keys on the table by the door and made her way to the bedroom, Michiru had left a light on so Haruka could see were she was going. Michiru lied on the bed all covered up and sound asleep; Haruka went over to her dresser and got a change of clothing then went into the bathroom to have a quick shower before she climb into bed with her love.

As soon as Haruka covered herself with the blanket and turned the light off, Michiru wrapped her arms around her and laid her head against her shoulder.

"You're home late," Michiru opened her sleepy eyes and look at Haruka outline as it was too dark to see anything but the clock beside them that read 12:30 am. Haruka moved slightly so she could get more comfortable.

"I had trouble with one of the cars I was working on." She tried to stifle a yawn with her hand.

The sound of light snoring was heard after awhile, Michiru realized that Haruka had fallen asleep before she got to ask another question. A smile formed on her lips, she kissed Haruka's cheek than followed her lover into dream world.

----------------------------------

Two eyes opened and glanced at the digital clock beside the bed, 7:05 am, the room was light up by the slowly rising sun. The blonde stared at the ceiling before she decided to get up since sleep wouldn't come to her; she slowly climbed from the bed trying not to wake Michiru. The floor creaked as she made her way to the door and out of the room; she went into the kitchen and put on the kettle for a cup of tea. Haruka opened the curtains in front of the balcony doors so the sun would warm up the apartment. The whistling of the kettle brought her attention back to the stove, she made her tea and went into the living room to sit and watch the sun rise.

The bedroom was no longer dark even though the curtains were still shut. A groan came from the bed, their eyes opened in defeat from the light of the sun. She sat up in bed bring her feet over the edge, she glanced back at the clock, 8:22 am. She stood from the bed and put on her royal blue cotton housecoat. She walked past the living room than stopped halfway to the kitchen and realized that someone was in there; usually Haruka went for a run when she woke up on the weekend. She turned around and headed back to the living room, on the couch sat her blonde lover.

"Haruka?" Michiru sat down beside her and put her hand on her leg.

"Are you alright?" Haruka stared out the window like she was in another world not even noticing Michiru had spoken to her. Michiru brought her hand up to Haruka's face and made her face her. The same sad expression from yesterday stared back at her; a cold shiver went down her spine.

"What's the matter?" Michiru was worried about her, Haruka looked away from her and down at the coffee table, Michiru followed her glance, the invitation. Michiru reached over and picked it up.

"Are you worried about this?" Michiru waved the purple paper in front of her face.

"Why don't you just call your mother…?" Michiru didn't really understand what the problem was because Haruka hardly ever talked about her family.

"I can't," it was no more than a whisper but Michiru heard it. Michiru let out a sigh and stood from the couch, she still was worried about Haruka but if she didn't want to talk about it there was nothing she could do about. She made her way into the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself.

Haruka stood from the couch and walked over to the window she was looking out a few minutes ago. She missed her mother more than anything but she was afraid of her mother's reaction when she sees what she had become. She still remembered the look on her face when she left to go and live by herself, her mother had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Haruka left because she was offered a very good job being a mechanic for one of the race car teams in Tokyo.

Two arms were wrapped around her waist,

"Please tell me what you're thinking about?" Michiru rested her head against her back. Haruka looked down at her hands taking one of them in her own and squeezed it.

"I miss my mother very much…" Haruka turned around so she could hug Michiru and rested her head on Michiru's shoulder, "I haven't talked to her in over a year…" she paused and breathed in the scent of Michiru's shampoo.

"Why don't you call her…I'm sure she be glad to hear from you." Michiru tightened her grip around her waist trying to give her reinsurance.

-----------------------------------------------

Haruka sat on a wooden chair in the spare room of there apartment, in front of her sat the phone on an oak table. She's been staring at the phone for over fifteen minutes wondering if she should call her mother or not, _'you'll feel better after you call her,'_ Michiru words echoed through her mind. She let out a sigh then picked up the phone and dialed the number to her parent's house.

In the living room sat Michiru on the couch who looked through a magazine, every so often she would look at the closed door to the spare room where Haruka went over an hour ago. She started to get worried once no noise came from there in the last half hour, she sat her magazine down on the coffee table and walked over to the door, she pressed her ear against the door -no noise. She lightly tapped on the door –still no answer; she turned the knob and opened the door a crack. The blonde sat on the wooden chair by the phone staring at it. Michiru opened the door just enough to fit through then closed the door.

"Haruka?" she slowly walked up to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, Haruka brought her hand up and took hold of Michiru's hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Hmm…?" Michiru rested her head on her shoulder.

"Did you call your mom?" Haruka lowered her head and looked at her lap, "Yeah…I made her cry…" Haruka stood from the chair and turned to face Michiru, an unreadable expression shined from her eyes. Haruka moved closer to her, wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on the top of Michiru's head. Michiru returned the gesture but rested her head on her chest.

"I told her I was coming and I was bringing a friend," a small smile came to Michiru's face then a frown as she realized something.

"Do they know about you and me being…together?" Haruka lifted her head off of Michiru's letting out a sigh; "No they don't… and I'd like to keep it that way for now," Haruka looked into her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I know how they will react." Michiru looked away from Haruka's eyes, "how do you know how they will react?" Haruka broke eye contact with her and stared out the window, "they talked about it before when I was like eleven or twelve… lets just say they weren't impressed." Haruka rested her chin on the top of Michiru's head. "Besides…it's my cousin big day and I don't want to take that away from him and his future wife."

"I suppose you're right." Haruka took her head off of Michiru's head and brought her hand under her chin and made her look at her, "thanks Michi," she brought her lips to hers and gently kissed them which made Michiru's knees go weak.

----------------------------------------------

The sun shined brightly through the bedroom window. Usually the sun would shin on two bodies on the bed but not today, the bodies were already up and dressed.

"Is this everything Michiru?" Four large suit cases sat by the door. "Yeah that's everything," Haruka picked two of them up and went down to the parking garage and put them in the trunk of Michiru's Mazda.

Michiru went through every room to make sure she didn't forget anything before she headed to the door. She pulled the two remaining suit cases into the hallway for Haruka to get and locked the two locks on the door. The elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing the tall blonde, she walked over to her love and took the two suit cases in her hands then went back to the elevator with Michiru following her. Once in the elevator she sat the bags on the floor and looked over to Michiru who wore a white summer dress that went just past her knees. Michiru looked at her with a questioning look in her eyes, Haruka smiled at her.

"You look very nice in that dress," Michiru looked down at her dress then back at her love, "thanks…you don't look have bad yourself." Haruka chuckled, "thanks a lot." Haruka wore a white sleeveless shirt with a white short sleeve dress shirt over top of it and black shorts.

Haruka put the bags in the trunk with the rest of them then climbed behind the wheel, started the engine and drove out of the garage and down the road toward Shinkansen –Japan's bullet train- were they would ride it all the way to Morioka and then rent a car and drive to Hachinohe.

------------------------------------

The sun was almost set by the time they got to there destination, Haruka pulled off the busy road to a side street; she stopped to the side of the road and put the car in park.

"Well I guess there's no turning back now," she turned the engine off and faced Michiru. Michiru looked into Haruka's nervous eyes then took hold of her hand and put hers over top of it.

"I'm just as nervous as you are Ruka…" Haruka intertwined their fingers, "There's know need for you to be nervous, they will love you just as much as I do." Haruka brought Michiru's hand up to her mouth and kissed the top of it, Michiru smiled.

"I won't be able to hold your hand like this for two whole weeks," Haruka brushed her hand against Michiru's cheek; Michiru closed her eyes enjoying the gentle touch.

"I don't know if I can go that long…" Haruka silenced her with her lips, the kiss broke and they stared at each other with so much love in there eyes.

"I guess we should go," Haruka looked out the front window at the house were she grew up in. They got out of the car and made there way over to a bricked house that had a porch wrapped around the whole front of it. Haruka stopped in front of the house with Michiru right beside her,

"It still looks the same." She took a nervous breath and walked up to the front door, she looked to Michiru to the front door and back again. Michiru could tell she was having trouble so she held onto Haruka's hand and lightly squeezed it trying to give her courage. Haruka bowed her head and rung the door bell, footsteps were heard and the unlocking of the door, Haruka took a deep breath trying to clam her nerves.

A short lady with dark blue hair answered the door, "how may I help you two?" the lady looked from Haruka to Michiru, Haruka smiled at the lady who didn't recognize her.

"Hello aunt Kurizu," the lady stared at Haruka for the longest time, not sure who this person was, she tilted her head, her eyes widen in surprise "Haruka!?"

"That's my name," the lady basically threw herself at Haruka and gave her a big hug.

"Wait till your mom sees you," Kurizu let them come into the house, "I'll go get her, just wait here," the woman walked off into the living room. Haruka turned to Michiru, "I'll introduce you to her later okay?" Michiru nodded her head; the happiest glow was on Haruka's face, the nervousness that was there before started to vanish.

Light footsteps came toward them, "Haruka?" a taller woman with long golden hair stood in the door way of the living room , "Hello mother," the woman quickly walked to her daughter and tightly hugged her. Haruka picked her up off her feet as she hugged her back, the woman had tears running down her face and falling on Haruka's white shirt. Haruka sat her mother back on the floor and looked into her teary eyes, "are those happy tears?" Her mother didn't let go of Haruka, afraid if she did she would wake up from this dream.

"I'm so glad you came back Ruka," she mumbled into Haruka's shirt. "Mom…" her mother looked up at her since she was a few inches shorter, "I'd like you to meet my very good friend Michiru Kaioh." Her mother let go of her daughter and looked at the very pleasant looking girl behind her.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Tenoh," she bowed to Haruka's mother.

"Like wise," she also bowed, "both of you must come into the living room." Haruka's mother took hold of Haruka's hand and guided her to the living room with Michiru following her. In the living room sat a greyish brown haired man and across from him sat a blondish red haired man.

"Look who finally came home Jimu," the man with the greyish brown hair looked up from his card game he was playing; his green eyes grew wide as he realized a familiar blonde staying beside his wife.

"Hey dad," the man's eyes started to tear up but he didn't let the tears fall.

"Haruka?" She smiled at her father as he slowly got up off his chair and came over to her giving her a bear hug.

Michiru stood at the doorway of the living room watching Haruka hug her father, she let out a small sigh as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jimu noticed her after he let go of his daughter,

"And who is this pretty young lady?" Jimu walked over to her and took hold of her hand and lightly kissed the top of it, Michiru lightly blushed. Haruka came over to her also, "Everyone I'd like you to meet my very good friend Michiru Kaioh." Michiru politely bowed to them.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." The man with blondish red hair stood from his chair and came over to them, "Hello Michiru, I'm Haruka's uncle Ronarudo Tenoh but you can call me Roni for short." He lightly shook Michiru's hand, "did you say your last name was Kaioh?" Michiru nodded her head in agreement, "for some reason that name seems familiar some how." Roni scratched his head as he tried to think of why that was as he walked back over to his seat. The woman with the dark blue hair also came over to them, "I'm Haruka's aunt Kurisuten Tenoh, you can call me Kurizu if you'd like."

"It's nice to finally meet Haruka's family." Michiru folded her hands in front of her. Haruka watched her family welcome Michiru with so much kindness it touched her heart, a happy smile crossed her face.

"Where is Jasutin?" Haruka looked toward her aunt, "He took the dog for a walk with Hirari, he should be back shortly." Haruka looked at her aunt confused, "A dog!!! You guys have a dog?" Kurizu nodded her head, "It's actually Jasutin's dog." Haruka smiled as she remembered him always saying he wanted a dog when he got older.

After awhile of talking to one another and finding out what has happened in each others lives Haruka went outside to her rent-a-car to get their luggage. Off in the distant the sound of a barking dog got her attention, out of the shadows strolled a black and white dog.

"Videl, get back here!!" Someone yelled off in the distant followed by someone running toward her and the dog which stopped by Haruka's feet; a figure emerged from the darkness of the night.

"Jasutin?" Haruka couldn't believe her eyes, a tall man with blondish red hair like his father stood in front of her. When she left for Tokyo he was a boy with a boyish figure but now he had grown up so much, his face looked more squarer then before and more muscular.

"Ruka?" Jasutin couldn't believe his eyes either, she seemed taller than when she left, more confident and more mature. "Wow, you've changed a lot Haruka." He walked over to her and stared into her teal eyes that he hadn't looked in for along time.

"Jasutin…" another figure emerged from the shadows; she had medium length blondish brown hair. "You're just to fast for me," she breathed heavily from trying to catch up to him. A slight smile came to his face, "Sorry sweet heart." He walked over to her and took hold of her hand and kissed the top of it, "when I run I just can't stop myself from being so fast…do you forgive me?" He looked into her dark purple eyes. The girl smiled at him, "you know I can't stay mad at you for trying to catch the wind."

Haruka opened the trunk of the car and got out the four suitcases then shut the trunk causing the two love birds to come back into reality. Haruka's cousin guided his fiancée over toward the car, "Hirari, I'd like for you to meet my cousin Haruka Tenoh." The young girl smiled up at Haruka since she was shorter than her, "it's nice to meet you Haruka." Haruka smiled at her, "Like wise." Haruka took two of the suitcase in her hands and tried to grab the other two but Jasutin beat her to it. "Let me help you," Jasutin went off into the house followed by Hirari carrying two of the bags. Haruka looked down at her feet and realized that the black dog still sat there.

"Umm…Jasutin, your dog is still out here," Haruka yelled toward the house. The blondish red haired boy stuck his head out the door, "Come on girl," the dog ran into the house with her tail wagging uncontrollably, Haruka smiled as she followed the dog into the house with her suitcases in hand.

---------------------------------------------

Okay….now that you read my story please tell me what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter Two

The Tenoh's 

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Thanks for the ten reviews… eternalskyking, It cj, SkyMaiden, Angeline, Lilaznd3V4n63L, KazeLightbringer, ladyjr16, Bruteaous, ShadowCub, Haruka-Clone… I hope I spelled them right.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka set the suit case on the floor near the staircase and went into the living room were Michiru sat with her father Jimu and her mother Deni-su. The conversation came to a halt as soon as she walked into the room. Her mother stood and came over to her, "Have you two eaten any supper?" Haruka shook her head no, her mother beamed at her, she hadn't cooked a meal for her daughter in such along time. Deni-su hurried off to the kitchen humming a familiar tune that Haruka recognized from her childhood.

"I'm going to go put our suitcase upstairs, okay?" Haruka looked at Michiru who stood from her seat. "Would you like some help?" Michiru smiled at her blonde lover, Haruka nodded her head and left the room with Michiru following her.

Haruka took three of the suitcase and let Michiru carry the other one. They made there way up the stairs and past three doors until Haruka came to a stop.

"Well… here's my room." Haruka sat one of the suitcases down and opened the door letting Michiru enter first.

Michiru put the suitcase on the bed and looked around the room. It was a decent size room; the walls were covered with dark blue paint and had posters of dirt bikes and race cars. You would never think of this room as a girl's room that's for sure. On one of the walls was a bookcase but no books stood on it, only trophies and more trophies stood there almost like they were standing tall and proud.

"It's not much to look at but it is cozy…" Haruka put her suitcases that she carried by the closet and came over to Michiru.

"You can take my old bed and I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." Michiru looked to the bed and went over and touched it, "It's softer than it actually looks…" Haruka went over and sat on the bed bouncing a little to show Michiru just how soft it was. Michiru sat down beside her and pushed on the mattress then lowered her head.

"Umm…" Michiru looked up into Haruka's teal eyes, "you should sleep in your own bed and I'll sleep on the couch…"

"No way… you're my guest in this house so you get to sleep on the comfy bed, okay…." Michiru shook her head no, "please just do it for me…" Haruka spoke in a pleading voice.

"I'd take that offer if I were you…" Haruka and Michiru both looked up at the door way were a familiar face stood. "That couch downstairs may look comfortable but it is not…believe me." Jasutin rubbed his back at the fond memory of sleeping on it for three nights. The two girls on the bed stood and made their way over to Haruka's cousin who smiled at them.

"Aunt Deni-su wanted me to tell you that supper is ready for you two." He smiled at the two. Haruka, Michiru and Jasutin made their way to the kitchen were two plates were on the table.

"Come sit you two." The two did what they were told and sat at the table, "we have already eaten so you two just enjoy yourself, okay?" Deni-su placed a casserole dish in front of them then left them to eat in peace. Haruka took the lid off the dish underneath it was her mother's famous lasagna; she took Michiru's plate and gave her some then did the same with her own plate.

"Your family seems very nice Ruka," Michiru looked at Haruka who sat beside her. Haruka put her fork down and closed her eyes massaged her temples.

"Yeah they are," she sighed.

"Then why haven't you visited…" Haruka opened her eyes and looked into two beautiful eyes, "Michi, I…I don't want to talk about it here okay?" Haruka whispered to her then she looked down at Michiru's hand that rested on the table and placed her hand on top of hers then looked back into Michiru's eyes.

"Michi?" She waited for a reply. She nodded her head in agreement, "alright." Haruka removed her hand from Michiru and continued to eat her supper while Michiru stared at her hand, the warmth that she felt a few seconds ago was slowly fading away. Michiru let out a sad sigh then started to eat her delicious meal again.

In the door way of the kitchen stood Jasutin who was unnoticed by the two sitting with their backs to him. Michiru looked like she was worried about something. He watched his cousin put her hand on Michiru's hand and whispered something to her. This caught him off guard a little, he never seen Haruka so caring toward another person. When she was younger she didn't care about other people with the exception of him of course because after all he was her cousin. He smiled at them then left the kitchen and went into the living room with his fiancée.

---------------------------------------------

The moon shun brightly illuminating everything it touched, the stars sparkled as diamonds would sparkle if held at a certain angle. A silhouette stood on a back porch looking up at the clear sky with their hand clasped around something around their neck, their other hand rested on the railing. The deck creaked as someone approached the silhouette,

"Haruka," she looked down to the person who now stood beside her.

"Hey mom," she looked back up at the sky.

"How are you doing in Tokyo?" Deni-su looked out toward the back yard. "I'm doing very well actually," Haruka knew what her mother must be thinking and she didn't want to go there but her mother had other ideas.

"So…you must be very busy then…" Haruka closed her eyes at the sound of her mother's sad voice; it hurt inside to know that you caused your own mother grief.

"Yeah, sometimes I lose track of time," Haruka turned around and now faced the house. The lights in the house were on; she could see her father, her uncle, her cousin and his fiancée and Michiru all talking to one another. Deni-su also turned around and faced the house, something caught her attention, something sliver.

"What's that around your neck Haruka?" Haruka clasped it in her hand, "It's a necklace."

"I know it's a necklace but what are you holding in your hand?" Haruka let go of her necklace and it dangled around her neck, on the end of the silver chain was a silver ring band. Haruka's mother's eyes widen in shock,

"You never wear jewelry…" Haruka smiled at her mother, she undid the necklace and took off the ring then she handed it her mother.

"This is very nice, where did you get it?" Deni-su put the ring on her finger which was to big for her.

"I got it from a friend," Haruka looked at a certain aqua haired person through the glass window and smiled.

"Oh…it's very nice," she handed it back to her daughter, "Thanks," Haruka put it on her ring finger on her left hand. Deni-su started to go to the door, "Mom…" she stopped and turned around just in time to get a surprise hug by her daughter who now laid her chin on her mother shoulder.

"I'm sorry…for not coming to visit mom." Haruka gave her a quick hug before letting go of her, her mother had unshed tears burning her eyes.

"That's okay sweet heart, as long as you are here now none of that really matters," she gently pulled Haruka's head down and kissed her forehead.

"I think we should go back it now."

-------------------------------------

"Haruka was a bad influence when we were younger…" Jasutin grinned at Haruka, "…every place I went with her I got cuts and/or bruises." Michiru looked from Jasutin to Haruka with a worried expression.

"Don't believe him Michiru," Haruka laughed. "He followed me everywhere and did everything I did." Haruka smiled at her little cousin, Michiru sat beside Haruka on the couch and listened to her argue back and forth with Jasutin, it was nice seeing just how much Haruka liked her little cousin.

Michiru looked down at her lap; two brown eyes looked back at her. She smiled kindly at the dog and patted its head.

"I think someone likes you Michiru," the dog's tail was going a mile a minute. "What kind of dog is she?" Michiru scratched her behind the ear, "Vidal is part black lab and part border collie," Vidal put one of her paws on her knee and looked up at her with her puppy dog eyes. Michiru smiled and patted her head again.

-------------------------------------

Michiru unzipped her suitcase that lied on the bed, "Do you think your parents would mind if I took a shower."

"No go right ahead…but make sure you lock the door…I don't think you'd want to flash anyone," Haruka vision was blurred as a dark shirt landed on her head.

"Hey…there is no need for violence," the goofiest grin formed on Haruka's lips, Michiru giggled all the way to the bathroom which was across the hall. Haruka moved the suitcase off the bed and put it on the floor and lied down with her hands behind her head and closed her eyes for a bit.

"Haruka…" someone shook her gently, "Haruka it's not good to lay like that." Haruka slightly opened her eyes and two blue eyes were looking back at her.

"Your hands will go numb," Haruka yawned while she sat up on the bed with her legs over the side, she looked down at her hands they were all cover with small lines from her hair.

"That was a fast shower," she looked over at Michiru who stood beside a mirror that was on the wall. "You fell asleep…"

"Hey! Were did you get that shirt?" Haruka cut her off. Michiru looked down at her night gown, "Out of the dresser."

She walked over to the bed after she finished brushing her hair with a sly smile on her pink lips. She put her hands on Haruka's shoulders and brought her lips an inch away from her ear.

"I want to be able to smell you when I get into bed…that's the only way I'll be able to sleep," Michiru stepped back from Haruka and looked into her teal eyes.

"I…I didn't know that," Haruka stood from the bed and came closer to Michiru, "Well it looks better on you," she looked at the big shirt she wore, it was one of her favorites. It was especially made for her, it was given to her by one of the driver's at the race track, a red Dodge Viper was on the front and on the door of the car was Haruka's last name in bold black letters. Haruka came even closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I so want to kiss you right now," Haruka's warm breath made a shiver go down Michiru's spine. She folded her arms in front of her chest and looked down at Haruka's hands; she had to take a second glance at her left hand.

"You're wearing your ring." Haruka brought her hand up; she hardly ever wore it on her finger because with her job it might get caught in the engine. Michiru took Haruka's hand in hers and looked at the ring.

"It still looks the same as it was two and half years ago." It was a simple sliver band ring with three flat studs at the top. Michiru smiled at her.

Michiru let go of her hand and climbed into the bed while Haruka opened her suitcase and got her pajamas out.

"Goodnight Michiru," she went out the door and closed it slightly.

All was pitch black; Michiru laid there with her eyes wide open, off in the distance faint snoring could be heard.

'_It's going to be a long night,'_ she thought as she glanced at the clock 12:31. Michiru tossed and turned for over an hour and still sleep wouldn't come to her. _'I wish Ruka was here lying beside me,'_ she stared at the ceiling.

The sound of squeaking made her heart rate increase, _'What is that?_' she covered her head with her blanket. The door creaked open, Michiru grew tenser, and someone shook her gently as her eyes grew wider.

"Michi?" she held her breathe, the blankets were slowly pulled of her head and a figure stood there.

"Ru…Ruka?" the light was turned on and Michiru let her breathe out, "Did I scare you?" Haruka chuckled as she sat on the bed. Michiru sat up and smacked Haruka on the arm.

"That wasn't funny!" Michiru heart rate slowly went back to normal.

"Why are you in here anyways?" Haruka rubbed her back, "Let's just say Jasutin was right about the couch." Haruka stood from the bed and went over to the door were her pillow and blanket sat.

"I'll just sleep on the floor in here," Michiru looked at the floor, "Isn't that worse than the couch?" Haruka threw her pillow on the ground, "I have a fold up cot in the closet." Haruka went into her closet and pulled out a rainbow coloured cot and set it up beside the bed. She got her pillow and blanket and lied on the cot.

"That's better…" she reached for the lamp on the night stand and turned it off, "Goodnight Michiru."

"Goodnight Haruka," she lied back down and closed her eyes, soon soft snoring drifted through the room making a smile come to Michiru's face. She glanced over the bed and on to the sleeping form of her love, she yawned one last time before falling sound asleep.

-----------------------------------


	3. Chapter Three

The Tenoh's

Chapter Three

Michiru and Haruka sat in the kitchen eating breakfast, "How was your sleep last night Michiru?" Deni-su washed the dishes from everyone's breakfast. "It was fine," she took a bite from her toast.

"That's good, how about you Haruka?"

"Jasutin was right about the couch," she rubbed her back at the fond memory of it.

"Good morning ladies…" Jasutin looked directly at Haruka with an evil grin on his face, "…and Haruka." She rolled her eyes at his attempt at being funny.

"You guys finally decided to get up," Jasutin sat down beside Michiru and rested his elbows on the table. "Hey… it's not that late." Haruka looked up at the clock that hanged on the wall, 10:32.

"Yes it is." Haruka stood and took her and Michiru's plate to the sink for her mother to wash, "Thanks for breakfast mom, it was really good."

"You're welcome." Haruka walked back to the table, Jasutin had a sly smile on his face, Haruka pointed at him.

"I recognize that smile…what are you scheming?"

"What!?" Jasutin through his arm up in defense and had an innocent look on his face. "All I wanted to do was shoot some hoops with you," Jasutin bent over in his chair and picked up a basketball from under the table and tossed it to Haruka.

"I don't know, I remember the last time I whooped your butt," Haruka throw the ball up and down in her hands, "Whatever man, I let you win," Jasutin crossed his arms before his chest. "We'll just see about that little man," Haruka throw the ball at Jasutin.

Michiru stood from her chair and made her way over to Deni-su, "Are they always like this?"

"Yes, they love to compete against each other." Michiru laughed as Haruka held the ball up over her head so that Jasutin couldn't reach it even though he was taller than her.

"What's so funny Michi?" Both of them looked over to Michiru who was laughing. "It's…just funny seeing you act like little children," Haruka gave the ball to Jasutin and came nearer to Michiru and her mother.

"Childish? I never act childish," Haruka smiled at Michiru. "Right…" she raised her eye brows.

"Let's go Haruka…we wont stay young forever," she looked to her cousin then back to Michiru. "Would you like to come with us and be the referee or would you like to help Hirari with wedding stuff?"

"Umm…" Michiru wouldn't mind seeing Haruka play basketball but the two of them probably wanted to catch up on stuff. "I think I'll stay here and help Hirari," Haruka was disappointed but she was also happy that Michiru wanted to get to know her family better.

"If that's what you want," Michiru nodded her head, "You two have fun now." Haruka's smile went from ear to ear; Haruka and Jasutin basically pushed each other out the back door.

-----------------------------------------

"I'd like you to meet Kyari, Rosheru and Anjera." Michiru politely bowed to them, "It's nice to meet you; I am Michiru Kaioh." Three girls about Hirari age stood in front of her; Kyari had shoulder length brownish blonde hair and green eyes; Rosheru had long chestnut hair that went just past her butt and light purple eyes; Anjera had long black hair -it was shorter than Rosheru's but longer then Kyari's- and dark green eyes.

All five of them went into Missheru's which sold wedding and bridal gowns. Michiru sat in the middle of the room surrounded by mirrors, one of the changing room doors opened and out stepped Rosheru; she wore a beautiful dress. The top was the colour of ivory with no sleeves; just below the chest was a thin eggplant coloured ribbon that wrapped around the whole top and at the back was eggplant coloured buttons; the skirt was also the colour of eggplant which moved with each motion. Michiru watched as the three girls moved about with there dresses on, they looked so happy and very beautiful.

"Michiru…what do you think?" her eyes grew wide as Hirari stepped out of the changing room wearing her wedding gown, she didn't know what to say. Hirari looked so beautiful wearing it, "You're going to be a beautiful bride." Hirari smiled at her new friend, "Thank you."

-------------------------------------

The rest of the day the five girls went to the mall to do some shopping. "I can't believe it, soon you will be Mrs. Hirari Tenoh," Rosheru walked beside her.

"Yeah I know…it just seems like yesterday he purposed." They stopped in front of a jewelry store and glanced through the glass window at all the sparkling jewels.

"How did he purpose to you?" Michiru looked down at Hirari's ring on her finger, it was a simply design; a single diamond on a sliver band.

"It was quite sweet actually," Hirari looked down at her hand; her eyes went a shade darker as she remembered that wonderful day. "We went for a walk in a beautiful park…it wasn't very busy for that time of day for some reason…we held hands as we made are way down the pathway…we stopped at a near by bench because Jasutin needed to catch his breath apparently…so I sat down next to him and he handed me a cute little box and said it was for me…" Hirari blinked and her normal eye colour came back.

"How sweet..." Michiru smiled at the three girls that stood before her. They all looked like they were in there own little world dreaming of white wedding gowns and four tier cakes lined with purple roses, the whole works. Michiru let out a sigh as they continued on to any other store; she started to miss a certain blonde haired women.

------------------------------------------

"Haruka shoots…and scores!" She threw her arms up in victory and walked around the court yard.

"I thought you said you haven't played in awhile?" Jasutin had his hands on his knees exhausted, "And I thought you said you got better." They made there way to the bench and sat down.

"That was fun Haruka…I'm glad you came," Jasutin looked at the ground.

"Jasutin…" Haruka looked to her cousin.

"Yeah…" Haruka looked down at her ring on her finger, "I'm sorry for not…"

"Hey...don't worry about… I understand you have been busy with your job and your friend," Jasutin looked down at Haruka's ring finger and smiled, he knew someone special gave that ring to her and he knew that Haruka had a soft spot for that certain person. After they caught there breathe they started to make there way home which was a few blocks away.

"Can I ask you a question Haruka?"

"Sure," she stuck her hands in her pant pockets, "I was wondering…if you would like to be…my best man?" Jasutin almost collide with her who stopped in her tracks, she turned around with surprise in her eyes.

"Why would you want me to be your best man for?" Haruka couldn't believe this…after not coming home for such a long time and not talking to anyone from the family for over a year, he still wanted her to be his best man.

"You're my best friend from day one…I trust you more than my own mother…I want you up there with me…" Jasutin looked into teal eyes, "I know it is sort notice but I was hoping…" Haruka smiled at her little cousin who wasn't little anymore, "I'd be honored to."

------------------------------------

Deni-su couldn't believe her eyes, the sight in front of her made her heart rejoice with happiness. Her family all sat at the dinner table eating a meal together, it's been so long since this had happened.

"Do you need any help mom?" Deni-su looked to her daughter who sat beside Michiru and Jasutin, "No that's okay…your father and I can handle it." Deni-su came over to the table with one of her many dishes of food and sat it on the table by Hirari who sat beside Jasutin.

After all the food was placed on the table everyone started to help themselves, "It all looks good Aunt Deni-su," Jasutin handed a bowl with dinner rolls in it to his fiancée.

"I was wondering Michiru… how did a nice girl like you end up being friends with such a knuckle head like Haruka," Haruka would have smacked him but she thought she better not since everyone was sitting so close to one another.

"You should talk…how did you get Hirari to marry you…did you black mail her or something?" Haruka grinned from ear to ear and winked at Hirari.

Michiru looked to Deni-su who rolled her eyes; Michiru couldn't help but laugh at the two _children_ at the table.

"Okay you two that's enough goofing around," Kurizu directly looked at Jasutin.

"So Michiru…how did you and Haruka meet?" Deni-su looked curiously at her,

"While…I was having trouble with my car and she offered to help me out," she took a drink from her glass.

"Oh really…" all six of them that sat at the table looked at Michiru and Haruka, "Please do continue."

"I worked at a local grocer just on the out skirts of Tokyo...after I was done work my car wouldn't start and it was pouring rain outside….

_--- Flashback --- _

The rain poured down for the past two days, the air was chilly as it was fall. All the trees were almost bare; the atmosphere was wet and freezing not much hope to anyone.

"You stupid piece of junk!" in the parking lot of a grocery store stood a very wet frustrated woman whose car refused to start. The hood of the car was up and the woman went in her car to sit to get away from the rain but not from the cold, she rested her head against the steering wheel with her eyes tightly closed. _'What am I going to do?'_

"Excuse me ma'am…" a light tap came from the window; Michiru eyes widen in fear _'who's there.' _Michiru slowly rolled down her window, a figure with friendly looking teal eyes with its hood up stood there in the rain.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Are you having car trouble?" The figure smiled at her, Michiru nodded her head yes.

"Do you want any help?" Michiru looked at the figure in fear_…'Is he going to hurt me?'_ The figure looked at her with soft understanding eyes, "I'm a mechanic from Tokyo race track…I can maybe help you out of this predicament." Michiru looked down at her lap and thought a second before answering the total stranger. The figure smiled at her as she nodded her head in agreement, "Alright…I'll see what I can do," the figure left her window and looked under the hood of her car. A few minutes later the figure reappeared, "Can you turn the ignition on please?" Michiru turned the key over and nothing happened, not even a click. The figure left and went over to there vehicle and grab something from the back, Michiru looked at the device in the persons hands, it looked like a hammer. Her heart started to beat faster as the figure came closer to her car; the figure knelt down on the ground and disappeared under the car. The sound of hammering echoed through the car, Michiru tightened her grip on the steering wheel. _'What is he doing?' _

The figure appeared again at her window, "now try and turn it on," the person smiled at her again. Michiru did as she was told and the car came to life once again. Michiru looked shocked at the person, "What...what was wrong with it?"

"Your starter is going on it…" the figure handed her a piece of paper, "you need to get a new one soon or your car won't turn on again." Michiru took the paper and read it 'Tokyo Race Track' and at the bottom was the address. "Bring your car to the garage and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you very much…" Michiru was defiantly grateful for what this person did for her. "No problem…just ask for Haruka." The figure turned and made there way over to there vehicle and got in and left.

----------------------------------------

"How may I help you ma'am?" Michiru stood at the main gate of the racetrack holding onto the bars of the gate, a security guard came over to her.

"I was given this card by a mechanic…" she handed the card to him, "I was to ask for Haruka." The guard looked at the card then back to her, "Just a second ma'am," the guard took his walkie-talkie off his belt and clicked the button. "Shoji are you there?"

"Yeah…go head," a voice came over the other end.

"Is Haruka around?"

"She's on her lunch," the guard looked at Michiru and continued to talk into the box, "Can you go get her please?"

"Sure," the guard clipped the walkie-talkie to his belt and leaned against the gate. Michiru clasped her hands together at her front and looked down at her feet; she didn't know why she was doing this, she never had been to this place before.

"What can I do for you Jeikobu?" a husky voice blared from the walkie-talkie; the guard took the box from his belt and spoke into it.

"There is a woman here that is asking for you."

"Alright, I'll be right there." A few minutes later a tall blonde came out of the building wearing coveralls. "Here she comes," Michiru stared at the form coming closer to them, some reason the blonde looked familiar. The blonde smiled at her once she got closer to the gate, _'that smile is the same as that mechanic that helped me… a woman mechanic…that's different.'_ Michiru couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hello there," the blonde now stood in front of her, "Hi," she gripped her shirt in her hands, "Are you the mechanic that helped me with my car at the grocery store?" She looked into her teal eyes, "Yup that would be me," the blonde looked past Michiru and at her car.

"Is it still acting up?" Michiru turned and looked at her car, "Yeah it is." The blonde nodded her head, "Do you still want me to look at it for you?"

"If you don't mind?" Michiru tucked a strain of her hair behind her ear, "Umm…I don't have that much money though."

"Okay…well you wait right there and I'll come around," the blonde smiled at her then left with Jeikobu. Michiru walked over to her car and waited for the blonde.

_--- End Flashback --- _

Michiru looked to Haruka and let out an almost silent sigh.

"Well what happened after that?" Jasutin smiled at her encouraging her to continue with her story. Michiru's face suddenly went pale and she clasped her hands together as they started to tremble. A warm hand gently squeezed her own; she looked into loving teal eyes of Haruka who warmly smiled at her.

"That story shall be for another time okay?" Jasutin who sat beside Haruka noticed that she had covered Michiru's hand with her own and that Michiru's face went pale all of a sudden.

"Thanks for dinner mom…it was very good." Haruka stood from her seat followed by Michiru, "Yes…thank you very much Deni-su." They made there way to the deck outside the house in the back yard; Michiru went over to the railing of the deck and rested her hands on it while Haruka stood a little ways back form her.

Inside the house stood Jasutin and Hirari who were looking out of the window at his cousin and friend. "Was it something I said Hirari…her face went very pale." Jasutin moved closer to Hirari and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I think that maybe…something happened to her and Haruka when they met." Hirari held onto one of Jasutin's hands intertwining there fingers. "I think you might be right…" a sad sigh escaped his lips, "now I feel bad for making her remember that..." Jasutin loosened his grip on her waist which in turn she turned around and now faced him.

"You didn't know Jasutin…"

"I know but still…" he kissed her forehead, "it makes me sad to have made Haruka's friend remember a bad memory…" he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be okay sweetheart."

"I hope so," Jasutin and Hirari left the window and went into the kitchen to help with the dishes.

----------------------------------------------

"Michiru?" Haruka now stood right beside her. "Hmm…" Michiru looked up at the starry night's sky. Haruka placed her hand on top of Michiru's and also glanced up at the sky.

"Are you alright?" a small sigh escaped Michiru's lips, "Yeah…" Haruka looked at her while Michiru looked down at her hands, "It still hurts after all these years…" Haruka stepped closer to her and wrapped her arm around her waist; Michiru rested her head on her shoulder.

"I know it does Michi…just remember that I'll always be here for you know matter what happens in the future okay?" Michiru closed her eyes and nodded her head, "I know Ruka." Haruka looked up to the sky again and watched all the beautiful twinkling stars in the heavens.

---------------------------------------


	4. Chapter Four

The Tenoh's

Chapter Four

"_Come on sweetheart…I'll catch you." A men with aqua hair stood in the swallow end of the swimming pool with his arms stretched out toward the edge of the pool were a very small Michiru stood. _

"_I don't know papa," the young Michiru looked down at the crystal clear water then back at her father's trusting eyes._

"_I wont let anything happen to you," her father kindly smiled at his little girl. Michiru took a deep breathe closed her eyes and jumped into the water. Two strong arms caught her like promised._

"_You can open your eyes now," Michiru opened her eyes and two loving eyes looked back at her. "How was it?" A happy smile appeared on Michiru's face._

"_Can I do that again?" The sound of laughter echoed through the empty swimming area, "Of course sweetheart." Michiru's father carried her over to the edge of the pool and helped her out. Michiru stepped over to the edge once she was out of the pool with her toes hanging over the side. _

"_Catch me papa!!" her father stepped a little further away than before. This time Michiru didn't close her eyes, she jumped into the water again and two arms caught her. All of a sudden the lights slowly faded out leaving Michiru and her father in the dark, "Papa?" The two arms that held her close were suddenly gone. _

"_Papa!!" Fear creped over Michiru's young form, all of a sudden the lights flickered back on. The pool had disappeared and was replace with a graveyard, in the middle of the graveyard stood at least a hundred people all dresses in black. Michiru slowly walked over to them and through the crowd, once through the crowd she noticed a coffin with a navy blue blanket with aqua around the edges lying on top of it with flowers. Michiru looked at the people around her, they didn't have no faces just a blank look on their faces. 'Papa?' The sky turned pitch black and every thing disappeared, everything but the coffin. Michiru kneeled on the ground beside it and closed her eyes and rested her head against it, "Why papa, why?" _

"Michiru?" A faint voice called for her, "Michiru…wake up sweetheart," the voice got louder. Michiru opened her eyes; it was still dark but not as scary as it was. "Michi," a warm hand held hers giving her warmth. She looked around her surroundings; she was in a room lying on a rather soft mattress, "Ruka?" A light was turned on and she could see Haruka's concerned look in her eyes. "Are you okay love?" Haruka sat on the bed beside her and took her other hand in her own. Michiru sat up in the bed; Haruka brought her hand up to her face and wiped the tears away that were falling down her cheeks. Michiru looked into her loves eyes then closed her own eyes enjoying the gently touch of her hands.

"Was it another one of those dreams again?" Haruka gently brought Michiru into a hug; she rested Michiru's head on her shoulder and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Michiru was unable to speak so she nodded her head yes.

"Haruka…is everything alright?" Haruka turned toward the door, her mother had stuck her head in the door because the light was on and it was the middle of the night.

"Everything is fine mom…she just had a bad dream." Haruka's mother came into the room, _'the poor girl, she looks frightened.'_ "Okay…well I'm going back to bed then, goodnight." Deni-su left the room with a worried look on her face. Haruka looked down at her love in her arms, _'Michi…'_ she tightened her grip around her and kissed the top of her head.

The sound of light breathing was heard throughout the room. Haruka listened for awhile; Michiru had fallen asleep in her arms. The grip around her waist made it impossible for her to leave the sleeping beauty and go to her own bed -not that she wanted to or anything. She gently moved Michiru and herself to a more comfortable position on the bed then turned off the light. "Good night my love," she whispered before she fell into a light sleep.

-------------------------------------

The sound of birds chirped in through the bedroom window, the wonderful sounds of summer. The sun lit the room even though the curtains were still shut; two eyes opened then shut again out of annoyance of the brightness. A light moan came from one of the figures that lied on the bed, they opened there eyes again and glanced at the clock beside the bed 8:26 am. They looked down at the beauty in their arms and smiled, they gently moved there head and kissed the top of the beauty's head. Then slowly moved the beauty's head off there chest and brought it down onto the pillow; they stood from the bed and watched the sleeping form before them. Then they quietly made there way out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"You're up early?" Deni-su was just starting breakfast. Haruka made her way to the kitchen table and sat down, "Yeah…" she rubbed the crick out of her neck that was bothering her since she moved from the bed. She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"You should go back to bed dear, you look tired." Deni-su came to the table and rubbed her daughter's shoulders.

"No…I don't want to wake up Michiru." Her mother stopped rubbing her shoulder's and kissed her on the head. "You have changed so much since the last time you were here…" Haruka opened her eyes and looked in her mother's eyes; she stood from her seat and embraced her mother so tenderly, it had been such a long time.

"I've missed you mom…" she whispered in her ear, "…so much." Her mother tightened her grip around her daughter, "Me to sweetheart…me and your father." She let go off her and looked into her eyes that have matured so much over the years. "We love you Haruka…don't ever forget that okay?" Haruka smiled lovingly at her mother and nodded her head.

"Good morning ladies." Haruka's father entered the kitchen with a happy smile on his face.

"Morning dad…" Haruka sat down on the chair again with her father sitting beside her. "You're up early," her father opened the newspaper that lied on the table. "Yeah I am." She yawned as she took the sports section of the newspaper.

------------------------------------------

Upstairs in Haruka's old bedroom a moan came from the bed; two eyes opened and glanced at the clock, 10:10am. They stretched there arms in the air then sat up looking around the room for a certain blonde. The sound of a lawn mower drifted into the room and soon the smell of grass lingered by her nose. She stood and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed and fix her hair before going downstairs, she didn't think it would be appropriate to go downstairs with a bed head.

Fifteen minutes later a dressed Michiru emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day. She made her way downstairs; the sound of talking came from the kitchen so that is where she headed.

"Well good morning Michiru…" Deni-su, Jim-u and Haruka all sat at the table drinking tea and coffee. "Good morning everyone," she went and sat beside Haruka, "Are you hungry dear?" Deni-su stood and went over to the fridge and got out a plate full of pancakes before Michiru could say anything. "Yes…you don't have to do that…" Deni-su waved her hand and dismissed her comment, "don't worry about sweetheart." Michiru smiled at Haruka's mother, she was so kind to her…she could see were Haruka got her kindness from. Not before long a plate was placed in front of her and she began to eat, "Thank you Deni-su…it's very tasty."

"I'm surprised Jasutin isn't over here yet," Haruka looked at the clock on the wall, 10:55.

"Hirari and Jasutin were going to take Videl for a walk first then he'd be over." Jimu stood from his chair and went over to the counter to get another coffee. Haruka leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head, "Why don't you two go into the living room, it's more comfortable in there," Deni-su took Michiru's now empty plate and brought it over to the sink. "Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious." Michiru carried the syrup and her empty glass over to the counter.

"You're welcome dear." Michiru went into the living room were Haruka already sat; she went over to the couch and sat beside her blonde friend.

"Ruka?" the blonde had her eyes closed with her head against the back of the couch. Haruka opened one of her eyes and looked at Michiru, "Hmm…"

"You look tired," Michiru felt guilty after all it was her fault for keeping the blonde awake and not letting her go so she could sleep in her own bed.

"I'm a bit," the blonde muffled a yawn with her hand then closed her eye that was open.

"I guess I should have let you return to your own bed instead of holding on to you," Michiru looked down at her lap, a hand was placed over top of hers and she looked up into teal eyes.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'd rather sleep with you on a small bed than sleep on a cot all by myself," she whispered to her just in case someone was listening to them.

On the other side of the living room in between the two chairs sat a figure with brown eyes looking at the people on the couch. The figure crept closer to them without being noticed, not before long the figure was inches away from Haruka. A very cold nose touched Haruka's bare leg causing the blonde to move her leg away quickly.

"Videl!" the blonde smiled at the dog who sat beside her wagging her tail happily. "You have a cold wet nose," the blonde rubbed her behind her ear. Videl put her paws on Haruka's lap and licked her in the face, "Gross, I've been kissed by a dog," she wiped the slobber off her face with her hand. Michiru couldn't help but laugh at them, "I think someone really likes you Ruka."

"Yeah, it looks that way," Haruka scratched Videl under her chin which made her tail wag even faster.

"So this is where you went Videl," Jasutin stood in the doorway, "I was wondering were you took off to." Jasutin came into the room and sat on the couch opposite of his cousin.

"So Haruka did you tell Michiru?" Michiru looked at Haruka who shook her head no, "Tell me what?" she was curious now.

"Haruka has agreed to be my best man." Jasutin grinned at his cousin; he still couldn't believe that she agreed to do it. "Really…that's great," Michiru could just picture Haruka wearing a tuxedo standing at the alter with her cousin.

"Haruka…are you ready to go and get measured for your tux?"

"Yeah," both of them stood, "Would you like to come with us Michiru?"

"I'd love too."

-----------------------------------------------

"Are you going to come out and show us Haruka?" Jasutin and Michiru sat in front of a door which had a mirror on it. "Just a second, I have to do up my pants," the door was slowly opened revealing the blonde. Michiru stared in awe at the sight before her; Haruka wore a black suit with five buttons instead of the traditional three. Underneath she wore a vest and a tie the same colour as the bride's maid dresses.

"So how do I look?" Haruka looked at herself in the mirror, "You look very handsome," Michiru finally found her voice. "Handsome?" Haruka glanced over at Michiru and smiled at her, "Thanks."

"You three are going to look real sharp staying beside me." Jasutin smiled at his cousin, he had to admit that she indeed looked handsome considering she was a woman.

"Who's all standing up on your side anyways?" Haruka did up her buttons on the jacket.

"There's you, Hirari's brother and a friend of mine," Jasutin and Michiru waited outside the changing room for Haruka to get changed back into her shorts and t-shirt.

"Can I ask you a question Jasutin?" Michiru sat down on one of the chairs that were provided. "Sure," Jasutin sat down beside her. "How did you and Hirari meet?" A happy smile appeared on his face, "I met her in college. She was a freshman and I was a junior. Hirari looked like she was lost in the halls so I offered to help her find her classes." Jasutin's eyes glazed over at the thought of Hirari's in college and the lost expression in her eyes. "She offered to pay me back for my kindness, I accepted her offer and she took me out for a coffee after school…we sort of hit it off right away and became good friends which lead to her becoming my girlfriend."

"You're very lucky to have found someone that cares for you deeply," Michiru clasped her hands together on her lap. "Do you have anyone special in your life?" A smile came to her face.

"Actually I do," she looked down at her ring on her finger.

"Are you two ready to go?" Haruka stood in front of them with her suit draped over her arm, Michiru and Jasutin stood and left the tuxedo store following Haruka.

------------------------------------------

Jasutin pulled up in front of the Tenoh's house and parked on the street instead of in the driveway. "Why is there so many cars parked in the driveway?" Haruka opened the passenger's side door and got out; all three of them made there way to the house.

"That's Hirari's car," Jasutin pointed to a dark purple Neon, "and that's Kyari's." They walked by a black 1993 Ford Taurus. "Whose Taurus is that?" Haruka pointed to a dark green car that was parked on the street, "that's Adamu's."

Jasutin, Haruka and Michiru entered the house and were greeted by many voices coming from the living room. "Sounds like everyone is excited today," Michiru slipped off her sandals that she wore, "Well the wedding is only five days away," Haruka placed her tuxedo in the closet so she didn't have to go up stairs and put it away.

"Come on you two…I want you to meet everyone," Jasutin took off down the hall with his cousin and her friend following him. They stepped into the living room; everyone was busy talking with each other. Three people sat on the couch and two others were sitting on the floor.

"Can I have everyone's attention please…?" Jasutin stood beside Hirari, "I'd like you all to meet my cousin Haruka and her friend Michiru." Haruka and Michiru bowed to them, "Please to meet you." All five of them stood and introduced themselves; first there was a tall man with short black hair who went by the name Roba-to, he was Hirari's big brother and Rosheru's husband. Second was Adamu, he was shorter than Haruka by a couple of inches and had short dark green hair that matched his car. Next there was Kyari who had dirty blonde hair that was shoulder length, and then there was Anjera and Rosheru. Anjera had long brown hair and Rosheru had long chestnut hair that went just past her butt.

"So what are all you guys doing here…I thought we were all going to meet later." Jasutin sat on the chair with Hirari sitting on his lap. "We're all going out for dinner tonight….so I thought we'd all walk there since it's not too far away." Hirari looked at Haruka's and Michiru's confused faces, "Didn't Jasutin tell you what was planned for today?" Haruka shook her head no.

"Jasutin…" Hirari turned to face him, "I thought I asked you to tell them." Guiltiness took over his eyes. "I forgot…" he looked real sheepish sitting there with everyone's eyes on him. "Unbelievable," Hirari shook her head at her incompetent fiancé but she couldn't help but smile at him. "Jasutin and I decided to do something with the bridal party before the wedding…you two are coming right?" Haruka looked to Michiru, "Do you want to go?" She whispered to her. "It sounds like fun."

"And I suppose Jasutin didn't tell you about Wednesday either…" Hirari pinched the side of Jasutin's stomach. "Ow!" Jasutin rubbed his side- it didn't actually hurt him though.

"All of us are going to go to Nagashina Spaland."

"I haven't been there in such a long time," Haruka grinned from ear to ear; she loved riding rollercoaster's…it's such a great thrill to go so fast. Michiru on the other hand wasn't to sure about it, she really didn't like rollercoaster's but she didn't mind the water rides.

"You guys have to come…it wouldn't be the same without you," Jasutin held onto Hirari's hands so she wouldn't pinch him anymore.

-------------------------------------------

The nine of them walked down the street toward downtown. Haruka and Michiru walked behind the group, Michiru was looking at all the different stores they past and at the beautiful flowers that stood at the front of the stores.

"What's the name of the restaurant Hirari?" Rosheru and Roba-to walked behind Jasutin and Hirari. "It's an Italian restaurant called Viale…I heard it was very good." The ringing of a cell phone brought everyone's attention to Anjera; she quickly got it out of her purse and answered it. Everyone was silent the rest of the way to Viale except Anjera who was talking to someone on her phone.

They stopped in front of Viale; it was a very formal, elegant looking place to eat. "Can we go in there dressed like this?" Adamu looked down at his outfit; he wore black jeans and a red dress shirt. "Yeah…we are all dress casually it's not like were dressed in shorts or something." Kyari stood next to him who wore a green shirt and black pants.

"I have a question for you…" Anjera was still on the phone but had put the person on hold, "do you guys mind if I invite a friend to come to dinner with us?" Hirari shrugged her shoulders, "I guess…who is it?" Jasutin opened the door to the restaurant. "It's Anji." Jasutin nodded his head in agreement. Anjera went back to talking on her phone.

All nine of them went into the building and were escorted to the back were all the large tables were. There table was up against the wall, Jasutin sat by the wall with Hirari across from him, Rosheru sat beside Hirari and across from her sat Roba-to. Adamu sat beside him and across from him sat Kyari, Michiru sat beside Kyari and Haruka sat beside Michiru and Anjera sat across from Michiru with an empty spot for her guest.

They all ordered their drinks while they waited for Anji who still hadn't showed up yet. "Sorry for keeping you all," they all looked up to the end of the table were a figured stood. "That's alright…come and join us Anji." The person took their seat next to Anjera. "Anji I'd like you to meet Haruka and Michiru…Haruka is Jasutin's cousin."

"It's nice to meet you," Anji smiled at them. Haruka couldn't help but smile at the person, Anji's hair was pitch black with light blue highlights which was short like her own. Anji had dark blue coloured eyes that looked mysterious and wore dark blue jeans and a baggy black shirt.

The food was brought to the table and everyone started to eat the delicious meal that was prepared. Every so often Michiru would look at Anjera and Anji; she noticed something about Anji. At first glance one would think Anji was a man but if you really looked you could see the feminine in her face. She was defiantly a tomboy just like Haruka_. 'Anjera and Anji look like __really__ close friends.'_ Michiru smiled at them without them even noticing.

"That was very good," Haruka put her napkin on her plate as she had finished her meal, "Yes it was," Michiru wiped her mouth with her napkin before putting it on her empty plate.

"Well I'm glad you all like it…I guess I picked a good restaurant then." Hirari smiled at all her friends who in turn where all smiling at her.

"If everyone is full now…I say we all go have some fun now." Jasutin stood from his chair followed by Hirari. All of them looked confused; Jasutin smiled and had a mischief look in his eyes. "You all will have to follow us if you'd like to find out…" Jasutin took hold of Hirari's hand and went up to the counter to pay for there supper. Michiru looked to Haruka who had a silly grin on her face, "I don't know about that guy sometimes," Haruka stood from her seat shacking her head at her crazy cousin, "Shall we follow them and find out what he is scheming Michi?" Michiru nodded her head and stood from her chair, "But of course."

Out of curiosity they all followed Jasutin and Hirari out of the restaurant and down the street. "Were are you guys taking us?" They passed a dance club and a few bars before Jasutin answered them. "We are going to a club…it just recently opened and it is the best one in all of Japan." Nobody knew what to say about that so they all walked in silence until they stopped in front of a rather large looking warehouse.

"Everyone…welcome to Sexual Apedite!" By the door stood a very long line of people waiting to get in to this club. "Come on lets get in line," Hirari and Jasutin took off running to get in line before any one else did. "Are you sure about this Ruka?" Michiru and Haruka were the only ones left standing there still deciding if they should go into this club. Michiru moved closer to Haruka wrapping her arm around Haruka's arm. "It sounds like fun…but if you don't want to go then we don't have to." Haruka could feel the tight grip around her arm. "The music sounds good…" Michiru wasn't sure about this; she'd never been to a club like this.

"Haruka Michiru!" Jasutin shouted at them from his spot in line across the street, "Come on…we're almost at the door," Haruka took Michiru's hand in hers and they walked across the street and stood behind Anjera and Anji.

They all paid the entrance fee and stepped inside. "If you have anything to say to anyone do it now because once you are inside you won't be able to hear one another." Hirari held onto Jasutin's hand so she wouldn't lose him and vice versa. Haruka still held Michiru's hand as they made there way further inside the building. "Stay close to me Michiru…I don't want to lose you in the swarm of people," Michiru tightened her grip on Haruka's hand.

The closer they got to the dance floor the louder the music got; techno blasted from the speakers as laser lights flashed all over the place making it look amazing. All sorts of different people danced around them, some were good and some were average dancers; the music was so loud you couldn't even hear yourself think let alone talk to anyone.

Haruka watched Jasutin and Hirari go to the dance floor; Roba-to and Rosheru also went to dance followed by Adamu and Kyari and then Anjera and Anji. "Michi…" Haruka looked at Michiru who was moving her head with the music, "Michi!" _'Oh yeah…she can't hear me,'_ she tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the dance floor; Michiru smiled at her and followed her through all of the people to the dance floor. Once they arrived at the dance floor an awesome song started to play -_ (You Promised Me [Satisfaction Remix by Ingrid) -_ Haruka and Michiru danced very close to each other but not as close as some.

They danced non-stop all night long, not even taking any breaks. Beads of sweat ran down their faces and onto their shirts that were already wet. The ten of them all dance together in a little circle; Jasutin and Hirari danced together, Roba-to and Rosheru dance together which was quite funny seeing how Roba-to couldn't dance very well. Adamu, Kyari, Anjera and Anji all danced together in amongst the little circle.

------------------------------------------

Haruka and Michiru stepped outside into the fresh clean air and waited for the rest of them to join them. The chilly nights air nipped at there heated bodies, Michiru hugged herself to keep the chilly air from her bare arms. "Are you cold Michi?" Haruka stood behind her and wrapped her arms around Michiru's shivering body, "Just a bit." Michiru leaned back into Haruka's body and rested her head against her shoulder. "Is that better sweetheart?" Michiru closed her eyes; it seemed so long since she was this close to her love, it felt so comfortable, she could almost fall asleep right there.

"You two look comfortable…" Jasutin stood in front of them with a big grin on his face. Haruka didn't realize that she had closed her eyes also; panic grew inside her, she opened her eyes and looked at her smiling cousin. Haruka dropped her arms from Michiru and stepped back from her, a chill ran down her body, she missed Michiru warm body against her own. Michiru hugged herself again and looked down to the ground, _'Ruka…' _she felt sad inside; she missed Haruka's caresses, her body warmth, and her sweet kisses. Michiru moved away from Haruka and Jasutin with her eyes looking at the ground. The smile on Jasutin's face vanished from his face; the sadness in Michiru's eyes caused him to get goose bumps. He hung his head in disgrace, _'I did it again…'_ Jasutin walked over to Hirari with sadness in his eyes, "What's the matter love?" Hirari wrapped her arm around his waist, "Nothing Hirari…nothing at all." But deep down he knew something was wrong with Haruka and Michiru…something was going on between his cousin and her friend, he just hadn't figured it out yet.

Once everyone came out of the club they all headed home. The chatter amongst them was very quiet; everyone was tried from all the dancing they did. The wind wiped around their tired bodies; even though it was summer time the wind was chilly.

---------------------------------------------

Haruka took out her house key for her parent's house and slid it into the key hole; she unlocked it and opened the door for Michiru to enter. It was all dark in the house except a little night light by the stairs; they took off there shoes and quietly made their way up the stairs. Haruka past her parent's room –both her parent's were sound asleep- and headed for her old bedroom were Michiru already was. She opened her door as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake her mother who was a little sleeper. Michiru stood by the open window and looked out, she had her arms wrapped around herself. "Michiru…" Haruka whispered to her so she wouldn't wake her parent's. "Hmm…" Michiru didn't turn around but kept looking out the window. "What are you looking at?" Haruka now stood right behind her, "Nothing in particular," she turned around to face her love. Michiru eyes were full of so much sadness it broke Haruka heart, after all it was all her fault she felt that way. "Michiru I'm…I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…" Haruka put her hands in her pant pockets, "it's just I don't-" Michiru put her hand over Haruka's mouth stopping her mid sentence. "I understand your reasoning Ruka…I just miss you." Michiru removed her hand and walked past her and went to sit on the bed. "I know what you mean…" Haruka came over to the bed and sat down, "it's almost been three days since I last kissed you." She took Michiru's hand in her own and brought it to her mouth kissing it gently. A smile came to Michiru's lips as her body warmed up by that simple affection of love.

--------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think…


	5. Chapter Five

The Tenoh's

Chapter Five

Dark clouds hung over Hachinohe threatening to rain at any minute. The wind had picked up causing the trees branches to sway back and forth making some of the leaves fall to the ground.

In the kitchen at the Tenoh's house sat Jimu at the table looking through a magazine, he took a drink of his coffee before flipping the page. "Morning dear," Deni-su walked into the kitchen and went over to the counter to turn on the kettle to make herself a tea. "Morning," Jimu looked up from the magazine, "Do you remember when Ronarudo thought that Michiru's last name sounded familiar…" Jimu looked back down at the magazine. "Yes," Deni-su turned the whistling kettle off and poured herself a cup. Jimu stood from his chair then came over to her, "Look it," he handed it to his wife. Deni-su took it and looked at the article her husband was looking at. In the right hand corner of the page was a picture of a rather handsome fellow with short wavy aqua coloured hair. He looked like someone very familiar; you could see it in his cobalt blue eyes. Under his picture was his name: Buraian Kaioh. "He…he looks like Michiru…" Deni-su gave back the magazine to Jimu, "Yeah I know…I wonder if they're related or something." He went back over to the table and sat down and drank his coffee pondering…what if she was in fact the daughter of Buraian Kaioh.

---------------------------------

The sound of rain hitting the window woke a sleeping form from her deep sleep; two eyes opened revealing their beauty to the world. The awoken aqua haired beauty rubbed her tired eyes then looked out the window; the sky was covered with dark clouds and sheets of rain poured to the ground. She rested her head against the pillow and just listened to the sound of the rain.

She glanced over to where her love slept, on a hard cot right beside the bed. She smiled at the cute expression on her love's face, she looked so content. Michiru slowly sat up bringing her feet over the edge of the bed; she rubbed her arm as she felt a draft from the window. _'Must be cold out,'_ she stood from the bed and walked over to the other side where Haruka slept. She carefully made her way to where Haruka's head was which wasn't an easy task considering how close the cot was to the bed making the space for your feet impossible, you had mere inches. She bent over holding on to the bed so she wouldn't fall on Haruka and kissed her on the cheek since her head was turned facing the other direction. The blonde smiled in her sleep; Michiru made her way out the room and into the bathroom to fix her hair and change her clothing.

She quietly made her way to the kitchen, not sure if should go in or wait for Haruka to wake up. "Good morning Michiru," Jimu walked into the hall way with a coffee in his hand. "Morning," she smiled at him and continued on her way to the kitchen where she could hear clattering of dishes. "Good morning," Deni-su smiled at her daughter's friend, "I'm surprised you are up already after getting home so late." Michiru sat down at the kitchen table, she still felt tired but for some reason she couldn't sleep anymore. Deni-su looked to the young girl, "Are you feeling alright Michiru…you look at little pale."

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm just still tired," she rested her elbow on the table and rested her head against her hand. "Why don't you go back to sleep then…I'm sure Haruka won't be up for awhile yet." Michiru shook her head,

"I think I just need to wake up…" she closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to make you a tea or something?" Deni-su walked over to the kettle.

"That's alright…I can make my own…"

"I don't mind making you a tea…it's the least I can do," Deni-su smiled at the girl and turned on the kettle.

-------------------------------------

The smell of the dampness from the rain drifted in the open sliding door that exited into the back yard; the rain had subdued somewhat. The Tenoh's house was very quiet, not even the sound of voices was heard. In the living room stood a silhouette, there arms were crossed in front of their chest as they looked at the wall that was covered with pictures.

Upstairs the floor creaked now and again indicating someone had finally gotten up. The sound of footsteps came down the stairs and into the living room. The silhouette noticed that she wasn't alone anymore and turned her head slightly to look at person who just came into the room. "Morning sleepy head," she smiled at the blonde in the door way. The blonde smiled at her and walked over to her, "Morning beautiful." The blonde stepped a few inches away from Michiru's body, "Where is everyone?" Michiru's breathe got caught in her throat at the closeness of her love. "Y-your father went to work and your mother went out to get something," a very happy smile formed on Haruka's lips. "So we are alone then?" she moved slightly and wrapped her arms around Michiru bringing her body as close as possible to her own. Michiru brought her arms up around her back and tightly squeezed her love, "I miss this," she muttered as she rested her head against Haruka's chest. "I know…so do I," the blonde rubbed her back in a circular motion trying to comfort her, she rested her head atop of Michiru's.

"So what were you looking at before I interrupted you?" Haruka looked over to the wall. "Just at some pictures of you," Michiru loosened her grip around the blonde and turned around with her back against her chest. A certain picture caught her eye, "Where was this picture taken?" she pointed to a picture of a young blonde and any even younger red head. "That was taken at my graduation from grade eight."

"How old where you?"

"I think I was thirteen…" In the picture the blonde had longer hair then she does now, just a few inches or so longer. "That's Jasutin hanging off your shoulders, right?" A light chuckle came from the blonde, "Yeah… I think he was eight."

"You two look very close," Michiru left the embrace of Haruka and moved closer to the picture. "We always bugged one another…and it was very rare to see us apart from each other," Haruka could remember the day her aunt brought him home from the hospital, how he was so tiny with his little patch of red hair on his head.

"Speaking of him…do you want to go over to his house and see what he is doing?" She looked out the window, "I think it's not raining as hard as it was."

The two of them walked down the street with a blue umbrella up over there heads, Michiru looped her arm around Haruka's. The only sound heard was the light rain hitting the umbrella making it very peaceful. They stopped in front of a white and green house, "Welcome to Jasutin's house."

"It looks…cozy," the house was smaller then Haruka's parent's house. It had a small porch in the front with white pillars at the sides holding the roof up. The top of the house was green and the other half was white siding making it look unique.

Haruka and Michiru walked up the driveway and into the back yard, "I have to warn you about my aunt," Haruka looked to Michiru, "she likes to talk…a lot."

"Okay…" Michiru had met her once at Haruka's house, she didn't seem that bad. Haruka knocked on the back door then turned to face Michiru, "And she repeats herself quite a bit." The door was opened and Haruka was attacked by a large black and white fluff ball, "Hello Videl." The dog jumped up putting her paws on her stomach and tried to lick her face. "Hey Uncle Roni."

"Hey…come on in," Roni stepped back to let them come into the house, "Jasutin is downstairs."

"Thanks," Haruka led the way through the house and over to a door that led to the basement, music echoed up the stairs. They headed down the stairs, in the rec room on the couch sat Jasutin and Hirari and on the floor sat a familiar short black haired girl.

"Hello you two," Jasutin smiled at his cousin, "what took you so long to get over here?" Haruka and Michiru sat down on the other couch across from them. "Did Haruka hold you up again Michiru…I keep telling her she can't do nothing with her face so why bother putting make up on." He laughed so hard he was crying.

"You should talk pimple puss," Haruka throw a pillow at him which got him right in the face. Michiru couldn't help but smile at the two; you could differently tell they were related.

"Come on you two," Hirari was smiling too, "We have to get this figured out before my parents get here." On the coffee table in front of them were piles of CDs, "What are you guys doing?" Haruka picked one of the CDs up.

"Are DJ we hired a few months ago can't do it now so Anji has kindly volunteered to do it for us."

"So I take it you guys are busy then," Haruka put the CD back on the table and leaned back against the couch. "A little…" Hirari looked to Haruka then to Michiru, _'they sit pretty close to one another.'_

"Well I guess I know when I'm not wanted…" Haruka stood up. "I didn't mean you had to leave…we are just…" Haruka put her hand up to stop her, "I'm only kidding Hirari." Hirari's mouth formed an O.

"I guess Michiru and I will go and do something else while you guys mess around with your music." Michiru stood from the couch and stood next to the blonde.

"We'll see you later then," Haruka said.

"You are still going with us tomorrow right?" Jasutin came over to her. "Yeah," Haruka made her way over to the stairs. "Great…I can hardly wait."

Haruka and Michiru said there goodbyes to them then felt the house and walked down the side walk. "Michi…" she looked down into her love's eyes, "Do you feel like going for a walk?" Michiru linked her arm through the blonde's and rested her head against her arm, "I take that as a yes then." A happy smile came to Michiru's lips.

------------------------------------

They walked down the street arm in arm, every so often Haruka would look down at the person on her arm. "Is that a school?" Haruka was so busy looking at her she didn't realize where they were heading. Off in the distance were rather large buildings; in front of one of the buildings was a water fountain which was surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers. The two of them made there way over to the fountain, "Ever heard of Hachinohe Institute of Technology?"

"Yes…" Michiru was astonished at the size of the place. "This place has a graduate school with four majors, undergraduate school of engineering with six departments, a laboratory, two high schools and a kindergarten." Haruka smiled at the place she spent most of her life. "This place is huge…" That was an understatement. They walked around the big campus looking at all the different building and sections. "You went here didn't you?" Michiru still had her arm looped around Haruka's. "Yup…thirteen long years."

"Let's go some where else…I've sent to much time at this school," Haruka leaded them away from the school and made there way over to the marine were all the action happened in this city. Tall ships sat in the ports ready to be sent off or ready to be unloaded. People were scurrying around trying to get there duty's done. Haruka and Michiru stood far away from the workers with a fence separating them. "It's amazing…" Michiru looked out across the water, even though the sun wasn't out the water sparkled.

After awhile the two of them slowly started to make there way back home; the clouds over head started to get really dark. "Looks like it's going to rain again…I guess I shouldn't have forgotten the umbrella at Jasutin's," Haruka looked up to the sky. Just as she finished her sentence the heavens opened up and down the rain came, at first it was a light rain but soon turned into a down pour. The two of them made a quick dash toward a building but not quick enough not to get wet. "It's a good thing I didn't wear white today," Michiru shirt was stuck to her, "I don't know about that…" Haruka liked the way it showed of Michiru's nice curves. Michiru smiled at her, she shouldn't talk Haruka's black shirt was stuck to her body like a second skin outlining her feminine curves. "I think you should talk Miss Tenoh…" Michiru rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

The rain continued to come down hard soaking anything caught in it. Haruka leaned against the brick wall of the building with her arms crossed over her chest, "How long is this going to last?" She was starting to get impatient, there clothes were soaking wet and a cool breeze started to blow giving each girl goose bumps. Michiru leaned closer to Haruka trying to get some warmth from the taller girl, "Are you cold?" Haruka could feel Michiru trembling slightly. "Kind of," her wet clothes weren't getting dry even though they weren't in the rain. Haruka wrapped her arm around her shoulders to give her some warmth, "I don't think it's going to light up anytime soon…" she looked into her blue eyes, "Do you want to make a run for it? The house isn't to far from here." Michiru nodded her head and took hold of Haruka's hand, before she knew it they were out in the rain again making there way home. They ran side by side, ever so often Haruka would look to Michiru just to make sure she wasn't running to fast for her.

Haruka fished out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the front door to her parent's house. Nobody was home, her dad was still working and her mother hadn't returned from her errands. A wet shivering Michiru stood in the front hall, "I think you should go have a hot shower and warm up," Haruka stood in front of her and rubbed her hands up and down her cold friend's arms. "What…what about…you?" Michiru lips were shivering.

"Don't worry about me…I'm not as cold as you are." Haruka placed a warm kiss on her forehead, "Now go warm up before you catch a cold." She watched as Michiru made her way upstairs then went into the kitchen to turn the kettle on to make a hot cup of tea for herself and Michiru.

Haruka made her way upstairs to get changed into some dry clothes; she placed her suitcase on the bed and opened it getting a pair of blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. She took her clothes and headed over to the bathroom, she knocked on the door before she entered. The steam in the bathroom whooshed in her face as she entered into the room; the steam was so thick she could hardly see the shower. "Are you getting warmed up in there?" she sat on the toilet seat so she could take off her wet pants and socks.

The hot water streamed down Michiru's head and back as she stood under the shower head, it felt so good. A few minutes later she turned off the water and opened the shower curtain a little; Haruka sat on the toilet seat with her eyes closed. "Ruka?" Michiru wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the tub. Haruka opened her eyes and smiled at the beauty before her, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" she stood and came over to her. Michiru smiled at the blonde; Haruka wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and pulled her to herself. Michiru rested her damp head on the blonde's chest and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of her.

-------------------------------------

A tan coloured van pulled into the driveway of the Tenoh's house and turned off their engine. The driver's side door opened and out stepped a woman with long golden blonde hair, she made her way to the front door carrying a few bags full of groceries. The woman got out her keys from her purse and unlocked the front door. She took off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen setting the bags on the counter then she made her way back to the front door were two pairs of shoes sat. "Looks like Haruka is still home," a smile formed on her face as she made her way up the stairs. "Haruka?" she shouted. Mumbling of two voices came from the bathroom; Deni-su walked over to the door and lightly tapped on it making the two voices stop. The door opened slightly and Haruka stuck her head out, "Hey mom," the blonde opened the door more so she could get out then she shut it behind her.

"Where is Michiru?"

"She is having a shower," Haruka stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Oh…well since you are not busy can you do me a favour?" Deni-su looked at her daughter kind of weird, like she didn't believe her or something. "Sure." Haruka and her mother went downstairs leaving Michiru alone.

"Could you get the rest of the groceries for me…there in the back?" Deni-su handed Haruka the keys before she could say anything. Haruka slipped on her damp shoes and went outside; to her surprise it had stopped raining. She shook her head at the stupid weather then got the rest of the bags for her mother.

-----------------------------------

Michiru stood in front of the foggy mirror; she was fully dressed and wore a heavy long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Even though she just had a nice hot shower she still wasn't warmed up. A sigh escaped her lips; she could still feel Haruka's breath on her lips, if Haruka's mother hadn't yelled her name she would have kissed her. Which she hadn't done for a couple of days which seemed like eternity to the aqua haired woman.

Michiru went down the stairs and into the kitchen were she heard Haruka and her mother talking. Both women looked to her when she entered the room, "Did you warm up?" Haruka looked concerned for her love. "Yeah a little…I'm still cold though," Michiru went over to the table and sat down next to the blonde. Deni-su was putting away the groceries and didn't really pay that much attention to the two girls. Michiru rested her hands on the table and closed her eyes; Haruka looked to her mother who had her back to them then took her hand and placed it on top of Michiru's. "Your hands are like ice," she whispered so her mother wouldn't hear them. "I know…" she looked down at there hands, Haruka still wore her sliver ring that she gave her awhile ago which made her smile.

"What would you like for dinner Haruka?" Deni-su turned around to face the two, she looked at there hands and raised her eye brow. "Umm…whatever you want," Haruka took her hand away from Michiru's and sat them on her lap. "Well you're a lot of help aren't you?" Deni-su put her hands on her hips, "Why do I even bother to ask…you're just like your father," she mumbled to herself and went back to putting the groceries away. Haruka chuckled at her mother.

"Do you want to go and watch TV Michi?" she stood from her seat, Michiru followed suit. The television was in the basement away from everyone; Haruka sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Michiru sat down and leaned against the blonde, "What do you want to watch?" she turned it on and brought up the guide with all the different channels.

"Whatever you want Ruka," Michiru rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep with her love right beside her.

Haruka noticed she had nodded off so she wrapped her arm around her and kissed her on the head. A happy smile formed on both their faces.

----------------------------------------


	6. Chapter Six

The Tenoh's

Chapter Six

The basement started to get dark as the sun started to set in the distance. Haruka still sat in the same spot as before, Michiru rested her head on her lap instead of her shoulder. Haruka ran her hand through her friend's hair unconsciously; ever so often she'd look down at the sleeping beauty and smile.

"Haruka?" On the steps stood her mother who whispered not wanting to wake the one sleeping. The blonde looked to her mother, "Yeah."

"Supper is ready," she smiled at her daughter then went back upstairs to do the last minute preparation.

Haruka turned the television off and sat the remote on the arm of the chair, "Michiru?" she bent her head slightly so she could place a kiss on Michiru's cheek. "Time to wake up sweetheart," she ran her finger over her cheek and kissed it again. An almost silent groan came from the sleeping form, there eyes opened and they looked up into teal ones. "Hey sleeping beauty," Michiru smiled at her girlfriend and slowly sat up. "How long was I asleep for?" she rubbed her tired eyes.

"At least two hours or so," Haruka moved so she sat on the edge of the couch. Michiru stifled a yawn with her hand, "Really?" Haruka nodded her head, "supper is ready." She stood from her seat and offered her hand to Michiru, "We don't want to keep my mom waiting now." Haruka winked at her and headed for the stairs.

"This looks great mom," Haruka sat down at the table with Michiru right next to her. They ate in silence for awhile before anyone spoke. "Where is dad?" She knew her father was working but it was getting late. "He had to work overtime tonight unfortunately," Deni-su took a drink of her water. "That's too bad," Haruka played with her fork. The rest of the meal was in silence the only thing heard were the forks scrapping on the plates ever so often.

----------------------------------------

In the kitchen by the sink stood Deni-su who was washing the dishes and Haruka stood right beside her drying them. Michiru had excused herself a little while ago and went upstairs; she started to not feel good so she said she'd go lie down. "I hope Michiru is feeling better."

"Me too," Haruka placed the last dish in the cupboard, "Does she get sick often?" Deni-su pulled the plug to the sink to let the water out. "Not really," the blonde draped the tea towel over the oven's handle then went over to the table and sat down. "So what does Michiru do for a living…what kind of job does she have?" Deni-su came over to the table and also sat. "She teaches at a community centre."

"What does she teach?"

"Music and art."

"Really…"

"Yup…and she loves it too," a bright smile formed on the blondes lips; she still could remember the look on Michiru's face when she taught others to play beautiful music and paint even more beautiful paintings.

"How does a mechanic and a teacher become such close friends?" Deni-su leaned on the table with her elbows. "She wasn't a teacher when I met her mom…she worked at a grocery store," Deni-su nodded her head. "Didn't she say that you were going to fix her car for her or something?" Haruka nodded her head, "Yes I did and yes I did fix her car for her."

_-------Flashback--------_

"Just pull in there," the blonde pointed over to two large doors. Michiru slowly drove into the garage and stopped in the middle of it, she got out of the car and so did Haruka.

"You can go sit over there if you'd like…" Haruka pointed over to a bunch of chairs over by her boss's office. "Okay," Michiru handed her the keys and went over to the chairs. Haruka got into the driver's seat turned it on and drove it over to the hoist. Michiru sat there and watched all the different mechanics working on cars, she was quite impressed with all that was going on, never before had she seen or heard anything like this.

Michiru sat there for over an hour before Haruka came over to her and sat down beside her, "Your car is good to go…I put a new starter in it for you and also changed the oil," the blonde rested her head against the wall. "Thanks so much…" Michiru bent over and got her purse from the ground, "How much do I owe you?" She opened her purse and got out her wallet. Haruka ran her dirty hand through her hair then took out a piece of paper from her pocket, "Umm…eighty dollars for the starter and…" Haruka looked into Michiru's blue eyes and smiled at her, "I won't charge you for labour but…" she stuffed the piece of paper back into her pocket, "you can buy me a coffee the next time I see you and we'll call it even, okay?" Michiru stared at her, confused at what she just said, "But…" she couldn't think of anything to say.

The blonde smiled at her and stood from the chair, "No buts about it," she handed back Michiru's keys. Michiru still couldn't believe this…no one was that nice to her before. She opened her wallet and took out eighty dollars and gave it to the blonde. "So I owe you a coffee then?" Haruka nodded her head and accepted the money from the aqua haired woman.

"I can't believe this…nobody has ever been that nice to me before," Michiru put her wallet away in her purse and stood; before Haruka could react two arms were wrapped around her, "thank you Haruka…" Michiru let go of her and looked up into confused teal eyes.

"You're welcome Michiru."

----------------------------------------------

"I heard your car broke down last week…" a young girl with long dark purple almost black hair stood beside Michiru who was busy stocking a shelf with burgundy coloured towels.

"Yeah it did," she placed the last towel on the shelf, "but I got it fixed thank goodness." The young girl smiled at her friend, "Oh yeah…who fixed it for you…anybody I know?" Michiru shook her head in annoyance… her friend Abi always had boys on the brain which was very annoying sometimes.

"A person offered to help me when I was strained in the middle of a rain storm…" Michiru started to walk away knowing that her friend would soon follow her, "And what did this person look like…was he handsome?" You could just see the wheels in Abi's head turning trying to figure out who this guy was.

"That my friend…you will have to figure out yourself…" Michiru lightly giggled at her friend's pouted lip. "Come on Michiru…you can't leave a girl hanging here…?" Michiru shook here head. They made there way almost to the back of the store before Abi spoke again, "Well can you tell me his hair colour?" Abi begged her friend. "Golden blonde…" Abi stopped in her tracks and thought about what the '_mystery person'_ might look like.

"I'm going home now Abi…my shift is done," Michiru slide her id card through the check-in machine and signed out. Michiru put on her coat and headed for the front of the store, at the entrance stood a familiar blonde. The blonde looked directly at her and smiled, "good afternoon Michiru…"

"Hello," she walked closer to her then stopped in front of the blonde, "how are you Haruka?" She looked into her friendly teal eyes, "I'm a little bit thirsty…" the blonde grinned at the girl.

"Is that some sort of a hint?"

"Perhaps"

Michiru smiled at the blonde then walked past her, "I guess I could buy you a drink."

"Only on one condition…we take my car." The look of uncertainty crossed Michiru's eyes, "Don't worry Michiru…I'll drop you back off here." Michiru nodded her head even though she was unsure inside.

-----------------------------------

On one of the main streets of Tokyo was a little café; inside sat two figures that were drinking hot chocolate.

"So you live in an apartment…" Michiru sipped her drink as she looked at Haruka, she couldn't believe just how easy it was to talk to her.

"It's a nice apartment…it has its own gym and pool," Haruka was enjoying talking to Michiru…it just seemed right for some reason. "Really…I bet that is an expansive place to live."

"Not really when you have a room mate." The conversation went on for awhile more, they just talked about what ever came to there minds at the time.

The sound of ringing interrupted there conversation; panic grew in Michiru's eyes as she took out her cell phone from her purse, her home phone number flashed on the little screen. "Hello," her stomach formed a knot, "Dad…are you alright?" She tightened her grip on the phone. Haruka watched the look in Michiru's eyes go from concern to horror in a split second.

"Don't move dad…I'll be right there okay?" Michiru closed her flip top cell phone and ended the call. "Is everything alright?" Haruka looked worried for her.

"Could you give me a ride home…?" Michiru put her phone back in her purse and stood from her chair. "Sure."

The both of them got into Haruka's car and drove off to Michiru's home; "Is everything alright Michiru?" Haruka looked at her passenger. Michiru stared out the window and watched all the cars that they zoomed by, "My father fell and he can't get back up…" she looked to Haruka, "he had a stroke a few years ago and he has trouble getting around."

Haruka pulled the car into a parking spot in front of a large apartment building and turned it off, "Do you need any help?"

"No that's okay…I think I can handle it on my own," Michiru kindly smiled at her and opened the car door. "How are you going to get your car from work?" Michiru was just about out of the car then stopped, _'Oh yeah.' _

"I'll think of something," she stood from the car, "Thanks for the ride," Michiru bowed her head then turned and went into the building with her keys in hand. Haruka started the car, _'I hope her father is alright…'_she was just about to put the car in reverse when a little black bag got her attention, _'she forgot her purse.'_ She turned off her car again and got out; she stood in the lobby and looked at the board where all the names of the people that lived there. _'Let's see…Kaioh…Kaioh,'_ she moved her finger up and down the board looking for her name. "Number 351," she pressed the button to buzz apartment #351.

---------------------------------

Michiru unlocked the door and opened it, "Dad!" she stepped inside then shut the door behind her, "Dad where are you?" She took off her shoes then headed over to where she heard noise. She went into her father's room, "Dad…" she whispered; her father laid facedown on the ground, his cane laid a few feet away from him. Michiru walked over to him and bent down, "Dad, are you alright?" Michiru took hold of his hand which was colder then normal. "Mich…" her father couldn't talk as good as he use to, her father looked up into his daughter's blue eyes and smiled sadly. "Come on dad…lets get you off the ground," Michiru was glad that her father remembered her name, sometimes he'd forget and that made Michiru very sad…she knew though that he didn't mean to forget, he just couldn't help it.

"Just a second dad…I think the intercom is buzzing," she stood from the floor and went into the living room; "Hello…" she held the black button.

"Michiru?"

"This is she," a moan came from her father's room, _'Hold on dad.'_

"You forgot your purse in my car."

"Oh sorry…could you bring it up?" She hadn't even noticed that her purse was missing.

"Sure." Michiru pushed the unlock button so Haruka could get in the building. Michiru headed back into her father's bedroom, her father some how managed to turn himself over and now he faced the ceiling instead of the carpet. Michiru went over to her father and held him under his arm trying to get him to stand up. Her father was no small man and trying to help him stand was no easy task, "Dad you have to help me out here…I can't lift you by myself."

----------------------------------

The elevator dinged at the third floor and the doors opened, Haruka stepped out and turned to her right. She past two doors until she arrived at apartment number 351, she lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in…its open." Michiru's voice yelled from inside the apartment. Haruka slowly turned the door knob and opened it. "Michiru," she stepped into the apartment, it was quite big, and the living room was right there as soon as you stepped in and to the left was the kitchen and dining room.

"Where are you?" Haruka didn't feel right going into somebody's home she just met especially when the person wasn't even in the same room. "I'm in my dad's room," Haruka took off her shoes then made her way to the bedrooms, she looked into the room where Michiru was. "Do you need any help?" Michiru's father lied on the ground and Michiru was trying to get him to stand up which looked like she was having difficulties.

"If you don't mind," Michiru face was flushed; she was getting a work out trying to convince her father to help her. Haruka walked into the room and over to Michiru's father, she carefully put her arm around the guy's waist and put his arm around her shoulder. With all her strength she lifted him up off the ground and helped him to his bed.

_-----End Flash Back -----_

"What happened after you helped her father?" Deni-su was very amused at her daughter's story. "She thanked me for helping her and then I left," the blonde crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm home," in the hallway to the front door someone yelled. "Sounds like dad is home…"

Jimu came into the kitchen, "How are my two favourite girls doing?" he went over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek and then patted his daughter on the head. "Fine dear…how was your day?" Deni-su stood from her seat and hugged her husband. "Alright I guess," Jimu sat down on the chair after letting go of his wife; he let out a tired sigh. Haruka got up from her seat, "I'm going to see how Michiru is doing."

-------------------------------------------

Haruka carefully opened the door to her old bedroom and stepped in; the curtains were drawn closed making it darker then normal in the room. On the bed a form was curled up in a sort of ball; Haruka made her way over to the bed and knelt down beside the front were her friends head was. She brought her hand up and lightly touched her cheek; two tired eyes opened slightly. "Hey sweetheart," the blonde's hand rested beside the pillow. Michiru weakly smiled at her, she couldn't find her voice. "How are you feeling?" Michiru moved her hand and gripped onto hers that was by the pillow. "Your hands are still cold," Haruka brought her other hand up and gripped the cold one trying to give it warmth. Michiru closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her girlfriend's hands, "I think I'll let you rest…okay?" The blonde stood somewhat so she could be at head level, she lovingly smiled at her girlfriend and moved her head slightly so she was mere inches away from her mouth. Ever so gently Haruka placed a loving kiss on those beautiful pink lips of her lover that she missed oh so much. Michiru eyes opened in disbelieve but then closed them again and kissed back not wanting this sensation to end. Haruka broke the kiss even though she didn't want to, she looked into those blue eyes that she could never get tired of seeing. "I love you so much Michiru," she whispered to the girl that she was madly in love with. Michiru smiled at her, "I love you too Haruka." The blonde leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "I better let you rest." She stood and turned to leave, "Hope you are feeling better." Michiru watched her leave the room then she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a content smile on her lips.

----------------------------------------------

The Tenoh's house was quiet; the humming of the fridge and the ticking of the clock was the only thing heard. In the basement on the couch laid a tall form, their arm rested over there eyes and the blanket was half on them and half on the floor. The clock on the VCR glowed 4:27. The beeping of an alarm woke the form from there light sleep, they opened there eyes and brought there hand up to the coffee table and took hold of the watch that was making noise. They pushed one of the bottoms and made the thing stop making noise. A yawn escaped their lips as they stood and slowly made there way to the stairs.

Eventually she made her way to the second floor were all the bedrooms were; the blonde quietly opened one of the doors and walked in. On the bed slept a familiar form with aqua hair, the blonde knelt down beside the bed and ran her fingers over the person's face.

"Michiru…" she whispered. The sleeping form opened there eyes and looked through the darkness of the room. "Ruka?"

"Morning," Haruka smiled at her; it was rare to be up before her girlfriend, she always was up before the blonde was. "Do you feel like going to Nagashima Spaland?"

Michiru stretched her arms and legs out and yawned, "Yes I do." Michiru was excited about going, she never before has been there; she heard of the place before but never went. She sat up in bed and took off her covers; Haruka stood and went over to her suitcase to get a change of clothing. "We have to meet Jasutin out side in an hour," Haruka took off her night clothes and put on a dark green t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

"What is the weather suppose to be like today?" Michiru opened her suitcase and looked through all the different articles of clothing. "The weather man said it's going to be hot," she folded her pajamas and placed them on top of her suitcase. Michiru sorted through her clothes and found a light blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue knickers.

The two of them quietly made there way downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast from the fridge. In just a few minutes they had to be ready and outside to wait for Jasutin and company. "Are you ready to go?" Haruka put the milk back into the fridge and closed the door. "In a minute…I have to brush my teeth," Michiru went back upstairs to the bathroom and brushed her teeth while Haruka got two bottles of water to bring with them.

---------------------------------------

Haruka and Michiru sat on the front porch steps waiting for a certain grey van to come. "Jasutin is late," she looked down at her watch, "He never used to be." Haruka looked down the street; no cars were on the road. A few minutes later a grey mini van pulled into the drive way, Jasutin was smiling goofily in the driver's seat. The two walked over to the van and opened the sliding door, "Good morning." In the back seat sat Roba-to, Rosheru, and Kyari; in the middle seat sat Adamu and in the passenger's seat sat Hirari. Haruka and Michiru squeezed in beside Adamu with Haruka sitting beside him and Michiru sitting beside the blonde. "Sorry about the closeness but it's the only vehicle I could borrow from my dad," Jasutin could see the discomfort everyone was in, especially Haruka. "That's alright…it's not like it's a long trip or anything," Haruka was defiantly squished but at least she wasn't the only one. Adamu tried his best to get as close as possible to the van body but it was very difficult.

The very full van drove down the road onto its destination which was a few minutes away. Everyone in the van was very quite; after all it was really early in the morning. The van pulled into a large parking lot and parked in a spot by the building. The eight of them all got out and made there way inside the building, "We're supposed to meet Anjera and Anji at the gate." Hirari looked to her watch, at was 5:43, they still had fifteen minutes until there train departure.

"Do you see them anywhere?" The eight of them looked around for the two other people that were coming. "Anjera is so short…how am I supposed to find her?" Kyari stood on her tippy toes trying to look over the other passengers. "Don't look for her…look for a black head with blue highlights," Rosheru didn't even bother to try and find them, she was even shorter then Anjera.

"There they are," Jasutin pointed to the entrance of the place. Everyone looked to were he pointed and saw the two of them, Anjera wore dark blue knickers and a light blue sleeveless shirt; Anji wore light blue jeans and a white muscle shirt with a white dress shirt over top. "Come on you two…the train is about to leave." Hirari yelled at them from afar while the rest of the group got on the train.

"Sorry about that Hirari," Anjera looked guilty, "Anji had a hard time getting up this morning." Anjera looked to the tomboy beside her and shook her head; Anji looked everywhere but her friend, she knew it was her fault for them being late; she couldn't help it if she wasn't a morning person like some other people. "That's alright…at least you made it on time," Hirari made her way to the rest of the group that was already seated followed by the two late comers.

"Are you guys excited about this?" Jasutin knelt on his seat so he could see all his friends that were seated behind him and in front of him. "Yeah!" Out of the ten of them only five responded, Jasutin smiled at all his friends. He couldn't wait to ride all the awesome rides with his cousin; he hadn't gone to this park in such along time. The last time he went was with Haruka when he was fourteen. He was so stoked…next stop Nagashima Spaland.

**--------------------------------**


	7. Chapter Seven

The Tenoh's 

Chapter Seven

The train pulled into the station a few hours later and most of the passengers got off. A group of ten people stood off to the side not wanting to get in the way of the passengers going on and coming off the train.

"Are we ready to get going?" Jasutin stood in front of his bridal party, everyone nodded there heads. "Let's go!" the blondish red hair man yelled and then took hold of his fiancée's hand and led the way, the eight of them followed suit.

Haruka and Michiru walked side by side behind the group, "When was the last time you were here?" Michiru held onto the blonde's arm. "I think I was seventeen," the blonde looked to the woman on her arm.

The group made there way to the entrance of the amusement park, everyone got out there tickets that Hirari gave them earlier and gave them to the gate keeper and then entered the park.

"Alright…what do you want to do first?" Jasutin looked to all the different rides, he was so exited; he couldn't wait to ride the tallest rollercoaster. "I think we should look around first," Hirari suggested. Jasutin looked to his love with a pout, "Fine." Hirari smiled at him, "Come on sweetie…you'll get a chance to ride the rides," she came over to him and placed her hands on top of his and kissed him on the lips.

"I didn't know Jasutin had turned into such a baby…" Haruka shook her head at her pouting cousin but couldn't help but smile at there affection for each other.

"Hey…I'm not a baby…" he even pouted more.

"Sure looks that way." Haruka was more then happy to make fun of her cousin. "Haruka?" Michiru whispered to her, "You shouldn't talk." The blonde looked at her confused, "You do the same thing."

"I do not…" the blonde's bottom lip stuck out just like her cousin's a few seconds ago, "See…you're doing it right now." Michiru couldn't help but smile at her blonde lover who acted childish once and awhile.

"I think we should go on that ride," Roba-to stood in front of a very tall roller coaster, it was so tall you had to really look up, it almost looked like it was in the clouds. "I think you're right Roba-to," Jasutin, Adamu and Haruka all had big grins on there faces. "You guys are nuts," Kyari and Rosheru said in unison.

"Yes we are," Jasutin smiled at the two women, "Alright…all in favour of riding this ride come with me," Jasutin walked off to were the end of line was, Haruka, Adamu, and Roba-to followed him. The rest of the group walked over to a near by bench and waited there for the four to finish there ride.

Michiru stood beside Hirari and stared at the large ride, she couldn't believe that the blonde would want to go on it, she knew she liked the speed but dropping over three hundred feet sounded crazy to her.

"I don't know how that would be fun," Hirari watched her fiancé move closer and closer to the front of the line, "Beats me," Michiru agreed fully with her. "But I guess whatever makes him happy I can't do nothing about," Hirari crossed her arms over her chest.

-------------------------------

"I hope we get the front seat," Jasutin stood on his tippy toes so he could see over all the other people in line, "I hear it's the best seat."

"I don't know about that…" Adamu stood behind the three other guys; he couldn't see the front of the line being that he was shorter then the other three, "I think the middle is best." The three of them looked to the green haired man and shook there heads, "What?!"

"You're just a wuss," Roba-to smiled at his friend. "Yeah yeah…the line is moving," they all moved forward a few places. "Are you going to sit in the front with the rest of us?" Jasutin looked to the shorter man; "Yes I will…just to prove you wrong," Adamu pointed his finger at him.

The four of them were the next ones to get on the ride, just like Haruka and Jasutin liked they got the front seat and Roba-to and Adamu got the seat behind them, "I can't wait!" Jasutin shouted at no one in particular, the blonde beside him had a grin on her face, she hadn't ridden this ride in such a long time; she was stoked.

-------------------------------

"So what ride do we want to go on next after the guys come back?" Hirari looked to the different rides that lined the walkway. "Something not to high…" A shiny sliver windy ride caught the eye of Anjera, "How about that one," she pointed to a roller coaster called Top Gun; they all turned and looked to were she was pointing.

"That looks fun…" Hirari spoke up, "I say we ride that one."

"I agree…" a squeaky voice spoke up startling them; they all turned around. Standing there with their hair all sticking up everywhere was Jasutin, Rob-to, Adamu and Haruka; they all had huge smiles on there faces. "Well…did you have fun?" Hirari came over to Jasutin; he nodded his head. "Yup," his voice squeaked. Hirari raised her one eyebrow, "What happened to your voice?" Jasutin smiled and said nothing.

"I didn't know Jasutin could scream like a girl…" Haruka laughed at her cousin who looked like he would kill her for saying that. "You should talk…" he squeaked.

"Well I have a right…I am a girl," she grinned at him who shook his head.

"Oh shut up," Jasutin took hold of Hirari's hand and walked toward the ride that she picked to ride next. Everyone followed them except Haruka and Michiru, "How was the ride?" she stood next to the blonde and wrapped her arm around hers, "It was great."

"Come on you two!" Jasutin yelled at them from a far; the two slowly made there way to the group who now stood in line for the next ride.

"Are you going to ride with us?" Haruka looked over to the woman on her arm; Michiru looked up at the huge ride and swallowed hard, "Umm…"

"You don't have to ride it if you don't want to Michiru," Kyari was a little nervous as well but she still was going to ride it just to say she did later on down the road. Michiru looked to her and at everyone else who stood in line, she took a deep breath, "I'm going to ride it." From that moment on Michiru had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Are you sure you want too?" Haruka whispered to her, "I thought you didn't like roller coasters?" Michiru looked up at the coaster again, "I don't." Haruka looked confused, "Then why would…" Michiru looked to her stopping her in mid sentence. "To say I have rid a roller coaster," she looked back to the coaster, _'And I don't want to be the only one not to ride it.'_

The line moved pretty fast, to fast if you ask Michiru. Before she and everyone else knew it there turn was next, Jasutin and Hirari took the front seat and the rest of the group all paired off leaving Haruka and Michiru near the back of the ride which Michiru didn't mind one bit. "Are you ready?" Haruka sat in the seat next to Michiru who didn't look to good. "Not really…" she gripped the handles on the harness that was around her shoulders and stomach.

The ride started to move a little at first; Michiru grip tightened and her knuckles were white, _'Why did I agree to do this?'_ The ride sped up to 90 km/hr, everyone with long hair blew in the wind, Michiru closed her eyes tightly as the ride did 90-degree vertical climbs, barrel rolls and inverted wing loopovers.

"Michiru?" Haruka's voice echoed in her ears, "The ride is over sweetheart." Michiru opened her eyes and the blonde was right the awful ride was finally over; she loosened her grip on the handles as the ride pulled into the platform.

"That was awesome…we have to ride that again before we leave," Kyari and Rosheru said in unison. Everyone was stoked out about the ride except one person and that person held onto Haruka's arm to steady herself. Michiru swore to herself that she'd never go on a roller coater ever again.

"What ride should we go on next?" Out of the ten people in the group only two vowed to never go on a roller coaster again, Michiru and Anjera. "Are you going to survive?" Haruka could see the discomfort her friend was in; she got a nod as the only response. "Do you want to sit down for awhile?" again she nodded her head. "Hey Jasutin…we'll catch up to you guys later okay?" Her cousin looked to the woman on his cousin's arm and understood completely. "Alright… we'll meet up at the food court around one or so."

They found an empty bench that sat in the shade and away from almost everyone; they sat down, Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder and closed her eyes, her stomach didn't feel that good. Haruka wrapped her arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the head, it felt good to sit like this again just the two of them.

Screams and laughter rang through the park almost hypnotizing the two making the one very tired all of a sudden, "I think I could fall asleep sitting here," Michiru opened her eyes and looked up slightly. The blonde smiled at her lovingly, "Well then…I guess we should get up and walk around a bit before you do fall asleep." She removed her arm from around the girls shoulder and stood, she offered her hand which Michiru took. The two walked hand in hand through the crowds of people slowly making there way to the food court where they meet the rest of the group. "I suppose you don't want anything to eat…" the blonde looked to the girl's beautiful face that still look kind of pale from the ride, "No thanks."

"Do you want a drink?" There had to be something she wanted and Haruka was determined to find out what it was. "No I'm fine…"

"There's got to be something you want sweetheart," she tightened her grip on her hand, "Well there is something…" a mischievous look came over Michiru's face followed by a grin, "I want you…" she placed her arm around the blondes waist and brought her closer than before. The blonde smiled at the gesture and put her arm around her shoulder, "I'm glad to see you still like me." Michiru looked puzzled, "Why wouldn't I like you?"

Haruka wasn't sure why she said that but felt that she had to say it, she looked down at Michiru soft hand around her waist and smiled. She got this warm feeling inside her, the kind when you know that someone loves you so much.

"Haruka??" Michiru looked into her eyes and instantly saw what she meant by her comment.

------------------------------------

"I told you not to go on that ride," a woman with long brown hair walked into the food court with a black haired person hanging on to her shoulders. "I know…you told me that already…more than once."

"We should find a seat…" the brunette looked around the busy food court; sitting across the room were two familiar faces; they made there way over to the bench seat. The brunette smiled at the two who looked like they almost sat on one another they were so close.

"Hello," she hoped the two would recognize them; the blonde looked up at her and smiled, "Hello Anjera…Anji."

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Anjera looked to the empty seat beside them, "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks…" they sat down next to them, "Anji doesn't feel all that great…she went on a ride she shouldn't have." Anjera couldn't help but giggle at her friend; Anji looked to the giggling girl beside her and shook her head at her.

"What ride was it?" Haruka looked to her.

"Calypso…" Anji was kind of embarrassed, all the ride did was spin, its not like it went up two hundred feet then dropped. "I'm not that keen on spinning I guess," she scratched her chin out of embarrassment.

The four of them talked for awhile while they waited for the rest of the group to join them which wasn't for another half and hour.

--------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by rather fast for everyone; they stayed until the park closed which was midnight. All of them were exhausted as they slowly made there way to the train, "that was so much fun...I want to do that again someday with all you guys." Jasutin was wide awake and hyper; he walked in front of the group.

"Slow down honey…" Hirari walked behind him, she was tired and her feet hurt from all the walking they did. Jasutin stopped in his tracks and waited for his fiancée to catch up, he wrapped his arm around her waist and continued on there way to the train station.

--------------------------------------

Haruka and Michiru sat together with Jasutin and Hirari sitting in the opposite seats facing them. Haruka and Jasutin were still awake but the other two were drifting off into nappy land.

"She really must like you…" Michiru had her head rested on the blonde's shoulder and looked completely relaxed, Jasutin smiled.

"I think she does…" a happy smiled formed on the blonde's face.

"You never did tell me how you two became such good friends…you told me how you met…" Jasutin was silenced by the look on his cousin's face.

"After I fixed her car the first time…I didn't see her again for a couple of months…"

_--- Flashback ---_

In the garage at the race track the only thing heard was the clanging of tools being placed in someone's blue tool box. Outside the closed doors the wind howled against the building; winter had officially arrived two days ago. Racing season was over for now but the mechanics still worked on the cars keeping them in the top condition for the spring. The only mechanic in the garage shut the lid to their tool box and locked it then made there way over to the lockers. There locker was the last one by the wall, they got out there keys and unlocked it; inside was there winter coat and boots. They changed out of there coveralls and shoes and put there winter boots on and coat then shut and locked there locker.

They opened the side door to the garage and a gust of wind blew in there face, they reached into the coat pocket and got out a winter hat and pulled it over there blonde hair. The blonde made her way over to her car and climbed in; she put her key in the ignition and started the cold beast. After ten minutes of letting the car warm up she put it in drive and drove off toward her apartment. Fortunately the weather hadn't brought any snow but it is in the five day forecast for this week. The blonde made her way past the odd slow car and was half way home when she had to slow down to an almost stop, _'What the heck..' _She tried to look up ahead of the cars to see what the problem was but couldn't see past the transport truck. She was stopped for a good five minutes until the traffic started to crawl forward, the transport truck turned down one of the side streets making the blonde's view clear, now she could she what the hold up was. A few feet ahead was a car blocking the one lane, it looked like it stalled on the owner, the blonde's car got closer to the stalled car and something caught her eye…the colour aqua. She drove around the stalled car, standing by the passengers side was a very familiar looking woman. The blonde smiled as she drove past the car and over to the side of the road and parked her car.

The blonde walked over to the broken car and the frustrated woman, "I see someone is having difficulties with her car…again," two surprised eyes looked into her green ones.

"Haruka…"

"Looks like you could use some help," the woman nodded her head. "Alright…let's move your car so it doesn't block traffic."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Get in and I'll push you," Haruka went to the back of the car, "Put it in neutral," she yelled. The aqua haired woman did as she was told, her car started to move, she looked into her rear view mirror, to her astonishment Haruka was pushing her car. A few minutes later Michiru's car was at the side of the road; a relieved sigh escaped her lips as she opened the driver's side door. Haruka now stood at the hood of the car, "thanks so much Haruka…I didn't know what to do…" Michiru stood next to the blonde. "You're welcome…so what's the matter with your lovely car?" the blonde smiled as Michiru rolled her eyes. "I don't know…it just stopped working," she looked to her not so reliable car.

The wind blew against the two forms, the hood was up and the blonde had her head stuck under the hood. Michiru shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, "It's ever cold out." The blonde looked over to the trembling girl, "You can go sit in my truck if you want," she pointed toward her vehicle parked a little ways away from them.

"What about you?" the wind blew again.

"I won't be long…I don't think there is anything I can do here," Haruka looked back to the engine and scratched her head. Michiru nodded her head then made her way over to Haruka's truck which was unlocked much to her surprise. She opened the passenger's side door and got in, it wasn't that much warmer but at least she was out of the cold wind.

The truck was pointed the opposite way of her car so she couldn't see the blonde, the wind howled against the truck making goose bumps to appear on Michiru's arms and legs. She turned her body so she could look out the back window, the hood on her car was closed and the blonde was walking toward the truck. Haruka opened the driver's side door and got in, "I locked your car…I'll have to come back later with a rope so I can tow it back to the garage." She looked to the woman beside her who looked worry, "I'm sure I'll find out what the matter is with it," she smiled trying to reinsure her.

"Okay…" Michiru looked to her hands that led in her lap. "Thank you…I didn't know what to…if you hadn't showed up I would be still in the middle of the road."

"No problem…now let's go get something hot to drink…I'm freezing." Haruka started the engine then drove off, "Do you have someplace to be or are you free?"

"I just got off of work actually."

"Well it's a good thing your car broke down after work instead of before…" Haruka slowed her truck down as they came closer to a stop sign. "I suppose…" Michiru didn't think so; she'd rather have not had her car break down all together.

"You don't mind helping me too tow your car back to the garage…do you?"

"I guess…" she played with her coat zipper.

"I have to go home and get a rope…you don't mind coming with me?" Michiru shook her head; her stomach was doing flip flops. She'd spent time with the blonde before and enjoyed herself but some reason this situation felt different to her.

The blonde pulled her truck into a parking lot of a rather huge building and parked in spot number 705. "You can either stay here or you can come with me," she could just imagine what was going through her mind.

Michiru looked around the empty parking lot, it looked dark and scary; "I think I'll go with you," she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the truck. They made there way to the elevator and entered, Haruka pushed the button for the 7th floor. The ride to the 7th floor was in silence, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Haruka stepped out first followed by Michiru, _'Wow…what a nice place.'_ The hallway was carpeted with a bluish purple coloured carpet, beautiful pictures hung on the walls with tables underneath them with vases of flowers in the middle.

Haruka stopped at a door with the number 705 on it; she unlocked the door and opened the door, "Welcome to my place," she went into the apartment while Michiru stood in the doorway; she wasn't sure if she should go in or not.

"You know you can come in…if you want," Haruka stood by the night stand. Michiru took a deep breath and stepped inside, the hallway was pretty dark just like the rest of the apartment. The blonde disappeared into the darkness; a light was switched on in the living room illuminating the rest of the apartment. Michiru stepped a little further down the hallway; at the end of the hallway was the living room that looked very comfortable. There was a big comfy looking couch sitting in front of a rather large television and beside that was a chair that looked just as comfortable as the couch.

Haruka came out from one of the rooms with a very thick rope in her hands, "Found it," the blonde pointed to the rope in her hand while she walked over to her.

"You have a very nice place," Michiru looked around, on the walls were pictures of different people, probably family. "Thanks…not bad for two bachelors," she walked over to the door and put her boots back on. Michiru stood a few feet away and waited for the blonde, "Who's your roommate?"

"Her name is Makoto Kino…" she stood from tying her laces, "She is a nice girl who is a very good chef…she always cooks me dinner." The blonde couldn't help but smile, the last thing Makoto made for her was…well to tell the truth she wasn't quite sure what it was called but she knew it had some sort of meat in it and it tasted as good as it looked.

"You're fortunate…I like to cook to a certain degree," she remembered the last thing she cooked…it was a pot of homemade chicken noodle soup.

"Yeah I am," Haruka opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, Michiru followed her. She locked the door and made there way to the elevator doors and Michiru pushed the button.

-------------------------------------------

The sun started to set over Japan, the lights flickered on illuminating the streets. On the side of a street was a parked truck with a car parked behind it; two forms sat in the truck both holding a cup of steaming hot liquid.

"Thanks for the tea Haruka…it's very good," Michiru sipped her tea. Haruka smiled, "You finish your drink while I tie the rope to your car and mine," she opened the driver's side door and got out into the chilly nights air. She made her way over to Michiru's car and knelt down on the ground in front of it, _'I should have brought my flashlight.'_ She strained her eyes trying to see in the dark but still couldn't quite see.

Michiru sat in the truck and held her now empty cup; she didn't know what she should do to help the blonde, she was nervous enough about helping her tow her car. She looked down to the floor and something caught her eye, it was a black skinny tube of some kind. She bent slightly to grab the object; she wouldn't have noticed it if the street light just didn't happen to be right over the truck.

-----------------------------------------

Haruka went on her hands and knees trying to see if she could feel the body frame and a place to put the rope. A light brought her attention to the wheel where it shined; she turned her head and spot a pair of feet by her legs. Haruka looked up her eyes widen, "Michiru?"

"It looked like you could use this," she handed the small flashlight to her.

"Thanks…where'd you find this?" Haruka could have sworn she didn't have a flashlight in her truck.

"Under the seat."

"Oh…" she leaned back so she sat on her legs, "Well since you're out here could you give me a hand?" Michiru nodded her head, "Great…could you hold the flashlight for me?" she handed it to her.

After a few minutes Haruka finally found a spot where she could tie the rope and it won't break anything. She stood from her knelt position then took the rope in her hands and walked over to her truck with Michiru following her with the flashlight. She had no problem finding a place for the rope on her truck; she'd had used her truck before to tow someone's broken down vehicle.

"Okay Michiru…can you get in your car and put it in neutral," she got into her car and did what the blonde told her to do. Haruka got into her truck and started the engine, she looked into the rear view mirror; she couldn't quite see Michiru so she got out and walked back to her car.

Michiru watched as the blonde got out of her truck and walked over the car, she rolled down her window. "Are you ready?" She nodded her head, "I'll drive slow okay." She smiled then walked back to her truck got in and put it in drive. She let off the brake and the truck moved ahead a little but stopped as the rope got tight, she hit the gas a little and made Michiru's car move.

An hour later and the two vehicles pulled into the race track parking lot. The truck pulled up to the garage and stopped, Haruka got out and walked back to the back of her truck and untied the rope then went over to the car's driver side door. "I'll be right back," Haruka left Michiru in her car and went into the building, a few minutes later the garage door opened.

_--- End Flashback --- _

"You fixed her car again…you really must like to work," Jasutin shook his head at her, "She's really lucky to have a friend like you." Haruka looked to Michiru who rested her head against her shoulder. "I think it's the other way around…I'm lucky to have her," she gently took hold of her hand, "I'd be lost without her." A slight smile came to Michiru's face, her eyes were closed she was almost asleep.

"I think someone heard you," Jasutin pointed to the woman leaning against his cousin, Haruka moved her head so she could see the smile on her face, "She already knows anyways." Jasutin watched his cousin the rest of the ride home, the way she tried not to move too much so she won't wake the beauty sleeping on her shoulder. His cousin definitely had changed since the last time he saw her, she's more mature.

The train finally pulled into there stop, out of the whole group only Jasutin was awake; he looked around at his friends. Haruka rested her head against the back of the seat while Michiru still had her head against her shoulder; Hirari rested her head against the window just like Kyari and Rosheru. Anji rested her head against the seat just like Haruka but had her hand wrapped around Anjera's shoulder, Roba-to and Adamu rested there heads against there hands.

Jasutin lightly shook his fiancée, "We're home sweetheart," Hirari opened her tired eyes; he then woke the rest of his crew up. They all made there way slowly to Jasutin's van and climbed in, Jasutin drove everyone back to there home's in silence. The last stop was the Tenoh's house; Haruka opened the sliding door and got out then helped a very tired Michiru out. "Thanks for the awesome day you two," Haruka bid her farewells then they made there way to the house.

"I'm tired…" Michiru yawned as they entered the house, "I don't know why you'd be tired for…it's only three in the morning." Michiru looked to the blonde, she would have smacked her on the arm for such a _smart _comment but she was too tired. "I'm going to bed," she took her shoes off walked past the blonde and went upstairs; Haruka soon followed suit after she double check to see if she locked the door.

The blonde walked into her old bedroom, lying on the bed was Michiru who still wore her clothes from the park. She lied on her stomach, Haruka couldn't help but smile, she walked over to the bed and poked her in the side.

"Michi?"

"Hmm…"

"Aren't you going to change into your pajamas?" Michiru lifted her head and looked to the blonde then put her head back on the pillow, "I'm too tired."

Haruka walked over to her suitcase and got out her pajamas and changed into them; she walked back to the bed and over to her cot. She sat down on it and was just about to lay down when she heard a ripping sound. Before she had a chance to stand the material ripped and now her butt was on the ground with her legs hanging over the frame of the cot. "Stupid…" she mumbled as she tried to get up which was quite difficult.

"What are you doing?" Michiru looked down from the bed; Haruka looked up at her and smiled, "Nothing…"

"Well you're making a lot of noise doing nothing." Michiru rested her head on her hand, "You look kind of stuck."

"Just a little," Haruka moved her arms so she'd be able to lift herself; with some difficulty she managed to get up, "Well so much for that cot." She folded it up and placed it by the door so she'd remember to put it in the garbage later.

"Where are you going to sleep now?"

"On the floor I guess."

"Why not sleep next to me?" Haruka hesitated for a mere second before she came over to the bed and sat down, "there's not much room," she lied next to the woman.

"I don't mind…" Michiru missed sleeping next to the blonde. Haruka draped her arm over Michiru's stomach which Michiru took hold of her hand and rested it closer to her chest, "Good night sweetheart," the blonde whispered to her.

"Night."

-------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter Eight

The Tenoh's 

_Chapter Eight_

AN: Sorry for the long delay in updating this story… life isn't always that fair. I'm going to try and make this chapter worth the wait. I'd like to thank all the reviews everyone has left me…it encourages me to continue with this story. Hopefully I'll have an update for _'True Love'_ soon but I can't promise anything as I am having difficulty with the next chapter…I do know were I want the story to go but it's hard getting there.

---------------------------------

The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud could be seen for miles, the birds chirped happily. At the Tenoh's house three women sat in the living room talking about what ever came to there mind.

"So when did Haruka come home?" a woman with medium length blonde hair sat beside Deni-su, "A couple of days ago."

"I can't wait to see her…it's been years since I last seen her beautiful face," an older woman that sat in the lazy boy chair spoke. "She's probably much taller than before…"

------------------------------------

On a rather small bed in the blonde's old room slept two figures sleeping in each others arms; the blonde slept on her side trying to give as much room as possible for the other woman. Two eyes opened revealing there beauty, they looked to the digital clock, 11:40; she let a yawn escape her lips as she glanced to her blonde friend right beside her. The blonde had her arm resting over Michiru's stomach. Michiru moved slightly so she wouldn't wake her and moved the blonde's arm so she could get off the bed; she made her way to her suitcase to get a change of clothing then headed off to the shower. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom refreshed and ready for another day; she made her way back into the bedroom, Haruka laid flat on her stomach. Michiru walked over to the bed and bent over and kissed the blonde on her cheek; a groan came from the blonde's lips which brought a smile to Michiru's mouth.

"Time to get up sleepy head," Haruka opened her eyes and looked to her, "Yes mother," she grinned.

"I don't think your mother would wake you up like that," Michiru stood by her suitcase "Well you never know it could happen," she grinned goofily at her. The blonde got off her bed and got her clothes from her suitcase then went into the bathroom to have a shower.

Michiru decided to go downstairs instead of waiting for the blonde as her stomach growled; once she was on the first floor she heard Deni-su's voice and two others she didn't recognize. She looked into the living room, sitting there was Deni-su and two other ladies; one looked like Deni-su with blonde hair that went to her shoulders and was a little shorter in height. The other lady had light red almost orange coloured hair with a style that looked like a mushroom –puffy on the top and short at the sides.

"Well good morning Michiru…" Deni-su noticed the girl standing in the hallway looking in. "Morning," she smiled and made her way into the living room. "I'd like you to meet my sister Rizu and my mother Heren," Michiru slightly bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," both ladies said in unison. "Haruka not up yet?"

"She's up…she's in the shower," all three women nodded their heads, "Still likes to sleep…" Haruka's grandmother smiled knowingly. Michiru nodded her head in agreement, "Yup."

Haruka finished her shower and now was looking in the mirror brushing her short hair; she thought of were her and Michiru would be at this time in two days. She still couldn't believe her little cousin was getting married; she opened the door and stepped out and made her way downstairs.

"I remember when she was about eight her mother had put a pretty little dress on her for picture day at school and Haruka refused to smile…it was so cute." Haruka's grandmother smiled proudly at Michiru who was trying not to laugh.

"It might have been cute for you but it was a nightmare for me," everyone turned around, Haruka stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hello grandma," the blonde made her way over to her grandmother who stood up. "Hi Haruka…my have you grown since the last time I seen you," the smaller lady had to look up at her granddaughter.

"Just a little bit…but I think you just shrunk."

"Hey! I'm five foot one and a quarter inch tall."

"That quarter inch makes all the difference…" Haruka chuckled at her short grandmother, "Whatever you say grandma," she bent over slightly and hugged her.

"Hey Aunt Rizu…" Haruka looked to her aunt sitting on couch. "Hi Haruka, how are you?"

"Alright…" her aunt stood and came over to her; "It's nice to see you again…" she looked into the blonde's eyes and smiled which the blonde returned. "Where's Uncle Bikuta?"

"He is coming down tomorrow…he had to work."

Haruka's stomach growled and a sheepish grin appeared on her face, "I think I'm going to go eat." Haruka and Michiru went into the kitchen while the three ladies went back to talking in the living room.

Haruka opened the fridge door and looked inside, "What would you like to eat?" Michiru sat at the table, "Whatever you are having I'll have." The blonde shut the fridge door and went to the cupboard to get some bread for two sandwiches; five minutes later the two of them were eating. "Your grandmother and aunt seem really nice," Michiru looked over to the blonde.

"They are…" she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Then why haven't you come back and visited them since you moved away?" Michiru knew the blonde didn't want to talk about it but she was determined to find out. "Michiru I told you I don't want to talk about it," she raised her voice but not to much so it wouldn't draw attention. "Why not…Haruka you have a very loving family that cares for you why would you push that away?" Michiru started to get frustrated.

"Just drop it okay!" the blonde stood from her seat and went over to the counter to put her empty plate in the sink.

"I only had a father…no mother, no brothers or sisters, no grandparents…I'd pay anything for a family like yours," Michiru stood from her seat and gripped her plate.

"Is everything alright in here?" Deni-su stood at the door way, she could hear them from in the living room. "Everything is fine mom," Haruka half smiled at her mother, "I was just leaving anyways," with that said the blonde walked past her girlfriend and mother and left the house. Deni-su looked to Michiru who looked sad, "Are you alright dear?" Michiru nodded her head and went over to the counter and put her empty plate in the sink, "She is so stubborn."

"Tell me about it," Deni-su smiled at the girl.

-----------------------------------------------

Haruka walked down the street with her hands in her pockets; her mind raced with thoughts of a certain young woman. She looked around her surroundings and realized where her legs took her, she looked to her left and there was Jasutin's house. She made her way over to the driveway and could hear someone talking rather loudly, "Come on Vidal…get the ball." Sitting on the back porch was Jasutin who was watching his dog who was looking for her ball, "Over there Vidal…" he pointed to the tree. Vidal was searching all over the place but still couldn't find it.

"Looks like someone has lost her sense of smell…" the blonde stood by the closed gate; Jasutin turned his head and smiled once he saw who it was, "Hey Haruka." The blonde unlocked the gate and entered the backyard; Vidal stopped what she was doing once she heard the gate unclasp and ran over to the new person in the yard. "Hey Vidal," Haruka bent over and patted the doggie who wagged her tail happily.

"Where's Michiru?" Jasutin just noticed the blonde was alone. "She's visiting with my grandma and aunt," Haruka came over to the step were her cousin sat and sat down beside him. "Nice day today," Haruka looked up to the blue sky, "Yeah…I heard it's supposed to rain later though," the two of them remained silent for awhile thinking there own thoughts. Haruka stared at her ring on her finger and twirled it around; Jasutin noticed she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Haruka looked to her cousin then back to her ring,

"Nothing…" her cousin raised his eyebrows, "Well you're thinking pretty hard about nothing," the blonde shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jasutin stood from the step, "I guess."

"Great…I just have to tell Hirari we are going," Jasutin disappeared into the house leaving Vidal and Haruka by themselves.

"So Vidal…"Haruka looked to the dog who sat in front of her, "Do you like going for walks as much as your owner?" Vidal titled her head with her ears up, the blonde smiled at the cute expression. Jasutin came back out with the leash in hand which Vidal saw and started to jump up and down and twirl. "I take it she likes going for walks…"

"What was your first clue?" Jasutin grinned at her; Haruka just rolled her eyes and pushed him into the parked van in the driveway. "Hey!" Haruka took off running which caused Vidal to bark and she tried to run after her but her leash held her back. "Come on Vidal lets go get her…" Jasutin and Vidal took off running after the blonde tomboy.

-----------------------------------------

On the couch in the living room sat three people, a red head, a blonde and a bluish green haired woman. "You see this picture here," the blonde headed woman pointed to one of the many pictures in the album that sat on Michiru's lap who sat in between the two women. "Yes…is that…" Michiru eyes widen in surprise. "Yes that is Haruka when she was five…" Deni-su smiled, "She is pretty cute with her hair long like that."

"Yeah she is," Michiru stared at the one picture for a few more seconds then flipped the page. Michiru hadn't seen any picture of the blonde when she was little so all this was exciting to her. The next picture touched her heart deeply; sitting in a rather large chair sat the young blonde, in her small hands was a new born baby wrapped in a blue blanket, the look on the blonde's face told it all. This was her little cousin the one she'd grow up with and love just like a little brother.

"And there is Haruka holding Jasutin…I think she was six and Jasutin was maybe two weeks old."

"Ruka looks very happy," Michiru drew an invisible line around the two with her finger, _'she finally has someone…a best friend;'_ Deni-su flipped the page for Michiru since she was deep in thought. The rest of the album had different pictures of the blonde and her family as she grew up; a lot of them where of Haruka and Jasutin.

"That's Haruka on her graduation day from high school…" in the picture Jasutin was right beside her with his arm around her shoulders, he was just as tall as the blonde. "That was a very happy day for her…she hated school." Deni-su looked over to Michiru who smiled knowingly. "She always said she did…the only think she liked was auto shop," Michiru closed the album and put it on the coffee table.

"So Michiru how long have you known Haruka for?" Heren crossed her hands on her lap and looked to young woman who sat beside her.

"About three and a half years…" Michiru was starting to get nervous; she feared this kind of conversation with Haruka's family, she didn't want to say anything that would reveal the two of them being together.

"I remember Haruka had called here I think it was last year or the year before and told me about this nice young woman she had met…" Deni-su looked up to the ceiling as she tried to think of the conversation she had with her daughter so long ago. Michiru told Haruka's grandmother and aunt about how they met for the first time.

--------------------------------

"I thought you were fast Jasutin…what happened?" The blonde stopped on the pathway of the park and waited for her cousin. "I am fast…it's very hard to run with a dog who likes to sniff everything," he looked down at the dog who was panting. "Sure blame it on the dog…that's typical," Haruka started to walk away further down the pathway. The two walked in silence for awhile stopping so often to let Vidal smell a tree or bush, "Haruka…can I ask you something?" Jasutin stuck his free hand in his pant pocket; he knew he'd be crossing the line by asking such a question but he had to know.

"Yeah…" Haruka looked at him; he had a very serious expression on his face. Jasutin took a deep breath and steady his nerves, "Are you…are you and Michiru…" he stopped his question and looked to the ground, "I don't even know how to ask…"

"Jasutin…" the blonde stopped and placed her hand on his shoulder, "you can ask me anything…you know that right?" Haruka had a gut feeling were this conversation was going. Jasutin took another deep breathe and looked her start in the eye, "Are you and Michiru…together?" Haruka knew this was coming and dreaded the day she'd have to tell her cousin, "I see the way you look at her, touch her…I look at Hirari and touch her the same way you do to Michiru."

Haruka didn't feel so good now in realization of what this answer might mean for there relationship, Haruka played with her ring on her finger that Michiru gave her. Jasutin could see the hesitation in his cousin's eyes, he knew she'd probably never tell him and he understood why but it would be nice if she did. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… I understand…" Jasutin smiled sadly at her and continued on walking with his dog. Haruka closed her eyes for a brief second and took another deep breath, "Jasutin…" the tomboy made her way to her cousin who was not to far away, "I want to tell you it's just…I'm scared…" the last part was no mere of a whisper, Jasutin couldn't believe his ears, Haruka never admitted being scared about anything before. "There is no need to be scared about telling me…I'd still be your favourite cousin…" He couldn't help but smile about that comment neither could Haruka. "You already know obviously so what's the point in telling you…"

"I want to hear from you…" Jasutin suspicions were true but he still wanted to hear it from her.

"Michiru and I are… we are together…she's my best friend, I'd give anything for her just like you'd do the same for Hirari …I love her." Haruka watched her cousin's eyes which didn't change in expression. A smile grew on his face, a truly happy smile. "That wasn't to hard now was it?" Jasutin stood an inch away from her face and gave her a hug, a very tight hug. "You're not mad or angry?" the tomboy was a bit surprised about that, she figured he would be so mad and furious with her. "No of course not…have you met Hirari's friend Anjera?"

"Yeah…" Jasutin looked at her with a duh look on his face which caused the tomboy to smile. "I thought there was something going now between her and her friend."

"Wow…you really are blonde aren't you? I thought you'd pick up on that the minute you met the two." Jasutin couldn't help but tease his older cousin. "And what is that suppose to mean?" Haruka was mere seconds from beating her little cousin to a pulp. "I think you know what that means…" Jasutin was laughing so hard it started to hurt his stomach. "I hope you'll be able to explain to your fiancée your black eye when you see her," Haruka made her hand into a fist and pounded it against her other hand. "What black eye?"

"And you call me a dumb blonde…" Haruka would never punch him in the eye but she did enjoy a good chase out of him once in awhile. "You better get running before I hurt you," she had a smile from ear to ear; she was going to enjoy this. She hadn't chased her cousin down the road in such a long time. Jasutin squealed like a little girl and took off running with Vidal right beside him, Haruka laughed as she took off after him.

----------------------------------

In the distance dark clouds started to roll in from the Pacific Ocean making the beautiful warm sun disappear and making things darker then they should be for late afternoon. In the kitchen at the Tenoh's house dishes clanged, knives chopped; Deni-su, Rizu and Michiru were in the process of making dinner for the six of them. Heren sat at the table and watched them as she couldn't stand for very long.

"You were very fortunate to have met such a nice mechanic Michiru," Deni-su stood by the stove watching her cooking onions so they wouldn't burn. "Yeah I know… I was so scared when my car broke down the first time…" Michiru continued to cut up the carrots; she could still feel the panic she felt so many years ago.

"I wonder when Haruka is coming back…" Heren looked out the window at the clouds that were fast approaching, "It looks like we are going to get a heavy rain fall…I can feel it in my bones." Michiru sat her knife down on the cutting board and came over to the window; the wind had picked up from before and in the distance you could see lightening lighten up the clouds. "I hope Haruka doesn't get caught up in the storm where ever she is," Heren stood from her seat and slowly made her way to Michiru. "I hope you are right," Michiru crossed her arms over her chest; she worried about the blonde after she walked away from her this morning upset.

"Knowing her she went to Jasutin's," Deni-su looked to Michiru and smiled, "You can call over there if you want." Michiru shook her head no, "I'm sure she is where you say she is."

The room went silent of voices the only sound was the onions sizzling away in the pan and occasional thunder from the distance.

Michiru stood by the table in the dining room with six dinner plates in hand; Deni-su put her in charge of the table. Rain hit the window hard, thunder rumbled loudly and lighting danced across the sky lightening up the room. _'Where are you Ruka?'_ with each loud thunder the more she worried about the blonde.

----------------------------------

Three wet silhouettes stood under a porch, "It's a good thing we weren't that from my house," Jasutin ran his hand through his hair trying to make it stand up some so it wasn't stuck to his head. Vidal shook her body trying to get her soaked fur dried, "Looks like someone is going to be getting a bath very soon," Jasutin looked down to his dog who wagged her tail happily; she liked her baths.

"I should get back…Michiru is probably wondering where I am," Haruka looked to the rain clouds. "Do you want me to give you a ride back…it's not the nicest out?"

"No that's ok…I'm already wet," Haruka said her goodbyes and ran down the steps and down the street to her house.

----------------------------------

In the living room by the sliding door stood a silhouette, they watched the rain pitter patter on the deck; in the kitchen four different voices were heard once in awhile over the thunder. The shutting of the front door caught the attention of the silhouette, "is it ever raining out there," the blonde's voice echoed through the living room and kitchen. "You're all soaked," Deni-su came into the hallway and looked to her daughter who looked like a drowned rat. "Yeah…me and Jasutin got caught up in the storm," Haruka was fighting with her shoes laces; she looked passed her mother and into the kitchen for a certain person. "You should go get some dry clothes on before you catch a cold."

"Yeah I will…don't worry," Haruka smiled at her mother's concerns. "Supper will be ready shortly so don't take to long," Deni-su went back into the kitchen to finish the last minute things before dinner. Haruka walked toward the stairs and made her way upstairs and into her old bedroom, _'I wonder where Michiru is?'_ she wondered as she retrieved a pair of dry clothes from her suitcase then went into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Michiru watched as Haruka walked passed the living room and up the stairs, she still was upset about her leaving this morning. Once she heard the door to the bathroom close and the shower start she made her way up the stairs and into Haruka's bedroom.

Steam clouds moved about in the tiny space of the bathroom, moisture stuck to everything. The tomboy wiped the mirror off best she could so she'd be able to see; she brushed her short hair so it'd look half decent then opened the door and let all the steam escape. She went back into her room and got a nice surprise; sitting on the bed with her knees crossed was an unhappy looking Michiru.

"Michiru…" Haruka knew that look, "I didn't see you when I came in." Haruka stood in front of her. Michiru stood from her sitting position and stood a few inches away from the blonde, "You are not very nice…" she crossed her arms over her chest. Haruka raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

"You yell at me then left in a huff and then I don't hear anything from you all day," she closed her eyes, "you know I don't like that when you do that." Haruka felt guilt creep up on her, "I'm sorry Michi…" the blonde moved closer so she touched Michiru crossed arms and leaned her forehead against hers. Michiru kept her eyes closed and felt Haruka's raising and falling chest. "Michiru?" Haruka whispered, "Hmm…"

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Haruka kept her eyes on hers even though they were closed; a smile crept up on Michiru's lips, "No you haven't," she opened her eyes and a loving pair of teal eyes were staring back at hers. "Well I do…you know that right?" Michiru nodded her head yes; the tomboy smiled and brought her hand up and touched her girlfriend's face. "Do you want to go out tonight somewhere just the two of us?" Michiru's face lit up, "I take that as a yes then…" Haruka bent her head slightly and captured Michiru's lips in a kiss.

"Haruka! Michiru!" the kiss ended as fast as it began, "Dinner is ready," Deni-su called them from the stairway. "Okay…we'll be there in a minute," Haruka yelled back.

The two of them made there way downstairs and into the kitchen were everyone was already sitting waiting. "Supper smells good mom," Haruka sat down next to her grandma and Michiru sat next to her. "Thanks dear… everyone helped me except your father," Deni-su smiled at her husband who shook his head at her. "So Michiru did you tell Haruka about all the pictures you saw of her when she was growing up?" Haruka raised her eyebrow, "What pictures?"

"Just all the embarrassing ones," Haruka's smiling grandmother piped in.

"There were no embarrassing photos…they were all very cute," Michiru placed her hand on the tomboy's leg. Haruka looked down to her leg then up to Michiru and smiled then did something totally unexpected she placed her hand over top of hers and linked their fingers together. Michiru looked at her surprised, Haruka winked at her.

"Do you two have anything planned tonight with Jasutin?" Jimu looked to his daughter who sat across from him. "No but Michiru and I are going to go out…maybe to the bay or something," Haruka past a plate of bread to her grandmother. "That sounds like fun," Deni-su took a drink of her water, "You two are probably itching to get away from us," she looked straight at Michiru. "Actually we are…" Haruka goofily grinned at her mother, "Michiru wants to see some more of the city before we leave so I thought tonight would be a good time." Deni-su nodded her head in agreement.

----------------------------------

Haruka pulled the car to a stop at the top of a hill that over looked the bay and in the middle of the bay you could see the Kabushima Shrine. The sun had set a while ago; the bay was lite up making it a very beautiful sight.

"You see that large hill with the building on top?" Haruka pointed to it. "Yeah," Michiru was still amazed at the sight. "That's the Kabushima Shrine and each year in May my family would go there and see the black-tailed gulls and their hundreds of eggs."

"Really?"

"Yeah…you had to make sure you brought an umbrella or you'd be covered in bird crap," Haruka smiled at the fond memory of when Jasutin came with them and he forget to bring his umbrella, he had bird poop all over his clothes; his mother was very angry at him and me. It was hilarious.

They sat there for awhile watching the ships come and go from the bay. "Do you want to go get a drink?" Michiru looked to the tomboy who looked like she'd fall asleep at any minute. "Sure…where would you like to go?" Haruka started the car and back out of the parking spot and drove down the road toward the main part of town. "I don't know…someplace where you hunged out as a kid."

"Alright…" Haruka had to think about that, she really didn't hang out to often with anybody except Jasutin and they always went to a coffee shop near there school. Haruka pulled the car into a rather empty looking parking lot and parked near the entrance of the coffee shop. "Well this is it…" Haruka got out followed by Michiru; they made there way to the entrance, Michiru looked up to the sign: **Caffé Veloce**. "You hanged out here??" Michiru was a little shocked at first; it just didn't feel like a place a teenager would hang out. "To tell you the truth I really didn't hang out that much anywhere…" Haruka opened the door and let Michiru enter first. The place had a bit of an American European feel and was very spacious; not too many decorations, very simple. The two took a seat by the large windows so they could watch the world go by while they enjoyed a drink. "What do you want to drink?" Haruka looked at the menu that sat on the table. "I don't know…maybe a smoothie." Once they figured out what they wanted Haruka went and order their drinks then came back with them in hand.

The two of them enjoyed each others company just like when the where alone at home, not much had to be said. The blonde rested her arm on the arm of the chair; Michiru leaned against her and rested her arm right beside hers linking there hands together.

"Fancy meeting you two here…" Haruka and Michiru looked up at the person who stood at the end of there table. "Hey Jasutin…Hirari," Haruka smiled at him and to Michiru surprise kept holding her hand. "May we join you?"

"Sure…pull up a chair." Jasutin and Hirari looked to Haruka and Michiru's linked hands and smiled happily. Michiru looked at them puzzled; she would have thought that Haruka would have pulled her hand away. "So why are you guys out and about?" a knowing smile came to the red headed man as his cousin asked him. "Two words…parents and in-laws," the ttwo of them smiled knowing exactly what he was talking about; Hirari on the other hand kept staring at the two women at the table, "I have this question to ask you Michiru…" Michiru looked at Jasutin's fiancée worriedly; "Yeah…" she didn't know if she wanted to hear it though.

"When did you know you were in love with Haruka?" Michiru almost choked on her smoothie, _"What!!?"_

"Hirari…that isn't very nice just to come and ask such a question…" Jasutin was just as shocked as Michiru and Haruka were. Haruka shot her cousin a questionable look; Michiru hand started to shake. "What??" Hirari looked innocently at her fiancé, "You told me they were a couple so what's the big deal?" Haruka looked angrily at Jasutin, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone…"

"Come on Haruka…it's no big deal."

"Yes it is…I don't want this getting back to my parents…" the blonde's stomach started to do flips. "Don't worry Haruka I would never tell anyone…especially your family," Hirari tried to sound convincing. Michiru looked to the tomboy with a confused expression on her face, "You told Jasutin about us but you didn't tell me you told him?"

"I was going to tell you sweetheart I just never got a chance too…" Haruka still held the girls hand and refused to let go. "Don't sweetheart me Haruka…" the two bickered back and forth for a moment but were interrupted by laughter from a certain knuckle head. "And what are you laughing at?" Haruka looked to her little cousin.

"You really can tell you two love each other…just by the way you guys argue…very cute," this statement made the two stop arguing and look at each other, a smile broke across Michiru's and Haruka's faces followed by two flushed faces. "Wow Haruka I never knew your face could get so red…" he grinned goofy at the two. "Shut up!" she threw some napkins at him and shook her head.

Once the two cousins settled down Hirari looked again at Michiru and asked her the same question as before, "When did you figure out that you were in love with Haruka…when did it feel like you couldn't live without her?" Hirari was truly curious on how they fell in love. Michiru looked down to her hand that was still holding onto the blonde's and a warm feeling crept in side her.


End file.
